


Freundschaft oder Liebe? Welche Beziehung wird halten?

by Goodgirl



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodgirl/pseuds/Goodgirl
Summary: Diese Geschichte beginnt nach der Rückreise von Tobias und Easy aus Las Vegas.Viel Drama, Eifersucht und Kampf, ob sie es schaffen trotz alldem zusammen zu halten, lest selbst.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Tobias: Ich hab so was von Genug von Las Vegas, wäre ich nur nicht hier her gekommen da hätte ich mir einiges Erspart.

Easy: Ich versteh dich ja Tobias, aber sieh es mal so jetzt weißt du wenigstens woran du bei KayC bist. Und musst ihr nicht mehr länger hinterhertrauern, du hast was Besseres Verdient als Sie.

Tobias: Du hast ja Recht, danke dir dass du mitgekommen bist Easy, ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich gemacht hätte.

Easy: Du wärst wenigstens nicht mit mir verheiratet. Also bitte kümmre dich darum sobald wir in Köln sind, denn ich weiß nicht wie ich das Ringo erklären soll.

Tobias: Mach ich, ich bin auch nicht scharf darauf mit dir Verheiratet zu bleiben. Ich bin immerhin nicht schwul.

Easy: Gut, lass uns den Mist dann bitte ganz schnell wieder vergessen.

Tobias: Mach dich mal locker, wir waren immerhin total besoffen. Also entspann dich.

Easy: Du hast leicht reden, wenn Ringo das mitbekommt dann weiß ich nicht was dann passiert. Ich liebe ihn und ich möchte mit ihm zusammen bleiben.

Tobias: jaja, ist gut Easy ich hab ja verstanden das du Ihn liebst. Musst jetzt nicht so tun als sei das was Neues. Ruf ihn lieber an und sag ihm das wir bereits einen Tag früher kommen, dann kann er dir wenigstens mal eine ordentliche Überraschung vorbereiten.

Easy: Nein, der schläft bestimmt schon, ich will ihn nicht wecken. Immerhin ist es zuhause halb 11, und nicht wie hier halb 2.

Tobias: Wenn du meinst, ist deine Sache.

 

In der WG

 

Stinker: Bellen ….

Ringo: Ist ja gut, nerv mich nicht, friss dein Futter und halt den Mund ich muss schlafen.

Na endlich wurde aber auch mal Zeit, und jetzt halt gefälligst den Mund und leg dich hin.

Mit müdem Gesicht schleppe ich mich wie jeden Abend in Easys Zimmer, um endlich schlafen zu gehen. Da mir morgen nochmal ein Stressiger Tag bevorsteht, bevor Easy endlich wieder da ist. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht kuschle ich mich in die Decke und schlinge meine Armen um das Kopfkissen was normalerweise Easy gehört. Mit dem wohltuenden Duft von meinem Freund schlafe ich recht schnell ein.

 

Easy: Oh man, endlich wieder Zuhause. Ich glaube ich gehe direkt ins Bett. Was ist mit dir?

Tobias: Ich gehe noch mal eine Runde mit Stinker raus, ich muss einfach noch ein bisschen laufen.

Easy: Willst du wirklich jetzt noch rüber in die andere WG?

Tobias: Stimmt, die schlafen bestimmt auch schon.

Easy: Wir haben halb 3 Tobias, die müssen alle morgen Arbeiten gehen.

Tobias: Ja, ich gehe dann eben duschen, schlaf gut.

Easy: Du auch

 

Mit einem kurzen Nicken zu Tobias öffne ich die Tür, wo mein kurzes Lächeln noch größer wird als ich sehe wer da heimlich in meinem Bett schläft. Auf leisen Sohlen schleiche ich mich in mein Zimmer und hebe Stinker vom Bett runter, ehe ich mich mit ihm auf dem Arm langsam zurück in die Küche bewege. Wo Tobias noch vor dem Kühlschrank steht.

 

Easy: Tobias…

Tobias: Was ist denn? Stinker? Hat Ringo ihn etwa alleine hier gelassen. Wenn ich den morgen erwische dann kann der sich auf was gefasst machen.

Easy: Bleib doch mal ruhig, und vor allem leise. Ringo schläft schon.

Tobias: Mensch Easy da liegen gute 10 Meter zwischen, der wird uns schon nicht hören. Also beruhig dich mal

Easy: Nein der schläft nicht bei sich sondern bei mir. Also hör auf hier rumzuschreien

Tobias: Was? Der pennt hier?

Easy: Ja, also entspann dich wieder. Er hat sich gut um Stinker gekümmert, und wie ich sehe hat er auch was eingekauft.

Tobias: ja, hat er. Aber wenn er die 3 Tage eh hier gewohnt hat ist es doch klar.

Easy: Tobias? Bedank dich bitte morgen bei ihm. Er hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben.

Tobias: Geh jetzt zu deinem Schatz, ich geh eben schnell mit Stinker.

Easy: Ok, bis Gleich

Tobias: Ja, komm Stinker

 

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht schleiche ich mich wieder zurück ins Zimmer und zieh mir rasch meine Klamotten aus bis auf meine Boxershorts. Leise und vorsichtig lege ich  mich zu Ringo ins Bett und ziehe ihm ein Stück von der Decke weg, damit ich nicht die ganze Nacht frieren muss. Ein kurzer Griff ans Fußen ende und ich hol mir das zweite Kissen hoch. Was zu meinem Erstaunen noch leicht nach Ringo riecht. Was mir ein weiteres schmunzeln aufs Gesicht zaubert, da er sich wohl meins genommen hat. Als ich mich schließlich gemütlich hingelegt habe sehe ich Ringo eine Weile beim Schlafen zu. Er liegt mit dem Rücken zu mir, sodass ich leider nur seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge auf seinem Oberkörper beobachten kann. Wie auf einen Inneren Wunsch hin dreht er sich zu mir um,  schläft jedoch seelenruhig weiter. Ich streichle ihm einmal sanft und vorsichtig mit meiner Hand über die Wange ehe ich mich auch umdrehe um etwas zu schlafen.

 

Der Nächste morgen

 

Noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen will ich versuchen mein Handy Wecker auf dem Tisch zu erreichen als ich plötzlich einen Körper neben mir spüre. Geschockt setzte ich mich schnell auf und sehe Easy noch immer seelenruhig vor sich hin schlafen. Ein Blick zur Wanduhr verrät mir dass mein Wecker eigentlich schon längst geklingelt haben muss. Vorsichtig und bedacht versuche ich über Easy hinweg an mein Handy zu kommen. Als ich es erreicht habe, sehe ich schnell nach warum mein Wecker nicht geklingelt hat. Er war ausgeschaltet… Aber ich bin mir zu hundert Prozent sicher dass ich ihn eingeschaltet habe.

 

Erst ein leises Guten Morgen von Easy holt mich wieder ins hier und jetzt.

Guten  Morgen, was machst du eigentlich schon hier, ich dachte ihr kommt erst heute Nachmittag zurück. Antworte ich ihm mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht. Wir wollten einfach nur noch nach Hause und deshalb haben wir den Nachtflug genommen, war zwar etwas teurer aber egal. Sagt Easy ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Mit einem Lächeln lege ich mein Handy zurück auf den Nachttisch und stütze mich mit meinen Armen links und rechts neben Easys Kopf ab. Wir sehen uns eine gefühlte Ewigkeit einfach nur verliebt an. Ehe ich mich langsam runter beuge um ihn sanft zu küssen. Easy erwidert den Kuss direkt und lässt seine Hände in meinen Nacken gleiten um mich noch näher an sich zu ziehen. Was mir ein kurzes Lachen über die Lippen kommen lässt, erst als die Luft langsam knapp wird löse ich mich ein bisschen von ihm. Bleib aber mit meinen Lippen in Reichweite.

 

Ich will gerade wieder zu einem Kuss ansetzen als die Tür schlagartig geöffnet wird, und mein Halbbruder ins Zimmer schneit. Sorry Jungs, ich weiß ihr habt viel nachzuholen aber ich muss dringend in die Kanzlei und Stinker muss raus. Sonst gibt es hier gleich ein Unglück, Easy du bist doch bestimmt so lieb und machst das eben oder? Fragt Tobias mit einem Dackelblick bei dem natürlich Easy kein Nein sagen würde. Genervt stehe ich nun komplett auf und verlasse das Zimmer in Richtung Badezimmer, bevor mir wirklich die zahlreichen Schimpfwörter und Beleidigungen gegen meinen Halbbruder über die Lippen kommen.

Im Badezimmer angekommen wasche ich mir einmal über mein Müdes Gesicht, ehe ich mir die Zähne putze, um mich für den Tag fertig zu machen.

Ich bin so in meinen Gedanken vertieft das ich nicht mitbekomme wie Easy das Bad betritt und seine Arme um meine Taille legt, um sich von hinten an mich zu kuscheln. Tut mir wirklich leid, wegen gerade. Ich wäre auch viel lieber mit dir im Bett geblieben, aber ich bin auch froh dass Tobias wieder in seinen Alltag zurück gefunden hat. Höre ich ihn leise sagen. Ich spucke schnell die restliche Zahnpasta aus und spüle meinen Mund durch ehe ich mich zu Easy umdrehe um ihm ins Gesicht zu gucken. Ich weiß, ich muss jetzt eh in die Turnhalle. Bis später. Mit einem knappen Kuss auf seine Wange verlasse ich das Bad um mich schnell anzuziehen. Al sich fertig bin, verabschiede ich mich mit einem kurzen Bin weg und verlasse die Wohnung Richtung Turnhalle.

 

Ankunft in der Turnhalle

 

Morgen Paco, ist ja einiges los heute. Begrüße ich ihn mit einem leichten Klopfer auf seine Schultern. Hi Ringo, du hättest aber heute echt nicht kommen müssen, Gianni kommt auch gleich. Also geh ruhig wieder zu Easy und genießt ein bisschen Zeit zu zweit nachdem ihr euch lange nicht mehr gesehen habt. Zu zweit schaffen wir den Ansturm mit Links. Antwortet Paco mit einem Verschwitzten Lächeln im Gesicht. Passt schon, ich mach dann eben schon mal die Buchführung fertig. Antworte ich ihm ehe ich mich zur Bar wende um mich den Zahlen des Monats zu widmen. Dicht gefolgt von Paco der mir hinter läuft. Was ist denn los? Ich dachte du bist happy weil Easy jetzt wieder hier ist. Aber du bist eher noch mürrischer als sonst. Also sag schon was ist los? Ich atme einmal kurz durch  ehe ich mich an der Bar anlehne, mit ernstem Blick sehe ich Paco an. Wir haben uns ein bisschen gestritten kann man sagen. Wie kann man sich denn ein bisschen streiten? Kommt direkt die Gegenfrage von Paco. Naja als ich am Morgen aufgewacht lag Easy plötzlich neben mir, worüber ich mich echt gefreut habe, aber dann als ich gerade dabei war die vergangene Zeit ohne ihn wieder aufzuholen, kam mitten drin Tobias rein und meinte er müsste schnell in die Kanzlei und Easy sollte bitte eben mit Stinker raus weil du weißt schon. Mit Blick an die Decke beende ich meine Erklärung und sehe nach kurzer Zeit zu Paco der noch nichts dazu gesagt hat.

 

Im Prinzip kann ich dich ja verstehen, das dich das aufregt wenn Tobias immer wieder unangemeldet ins Zimmer kommt. Aber du musst auch Easy verstehen, der will es am besten all seinen Freunden gleichzeitig recht machen. Ich glaube ich spreche für alle dass wir uns freuen dass es Tobias   nach der Sache mit KayC besser geht. Mit einem genervten Augenrollen sehe ich Paco an. Der mir nur einmal kurz auf die Schulter klopft ehe er sich wieder an die Arbeit macht. Ohne weiter über die Sache am Morgen nachzudenken schnapp ich mir die Unterlagen und beginne mit der Buchführung.

 

 

Bei Easy

 

Nachdem ich eine kleine Runde mit Stinker gedreht habe, kehre ich wieder in die Wohnung zurück. Ich schnappe mir meinen Laptop um ein Paar Fotos zu bearbeiten. Mit verträumtem Blick bleibe ich an einem Bild von Ringo und mir hängen. Wir sitzen zusammen in der Kirche bei der Hochzeit von Paco und Elli.

 

Als jedoch plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wird, schrecke ich vom Laptop hoch um zu sehen wer so plötzlich in die Wohnung gekommen ist. Es war Elli die sich mit einem Lächeln gegenüber von mir auf den Stuhl setzt.

Was gibt es denn? Frag ich sie während ich den Laptop zuklappe. Also ich wollte fragen ob ihr Bock auf eine Party auf der Dachterrasse habt. So quasi als Willkommen Zuhause Party was sagst du? Fragt sie mich mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht. Klar warum nicht morgen ist immerhin Wochenende da kann man ja ein bisschen feiern. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht sehe ich zu wie Elli zufrieden aufspringt. Also am besten kümmerst du dich wieder um die Getränke, Tobias um die Musik und Paco und ich um die Grillsachen.

Ok, können wir so machen. Ich sag Tobias und Ringo gleich Bescheid.

Spitze, ich würde sagen um acht auf der Terrasse? Da müssten Paco und Ringo auch die Turnhalle geschlossen haben.   
Ok, Bis gleich Elli.

Bis gleich Easy.

 

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht schreibe ich den beiden schnell eine SMS.

 

_An Tobias_

_Heute Abend Party auf der Dachterrasse, um 8 Uhr. Du sollst wieder die Musik machen_

_  
Easy_

 

_An Ringo_

_Elli will heute um 8 Uhr eine Party auf der Dachterrasse veranstalten, ich hab ihr zugesagt. Wenn du Zeit hast wäre es nett von dir wenn du um halb 8 zum Büdchen kommst und mir hilfst die Getränke hoch zu schleppen._

_Ich hab Dich Lieb_

_Easy_

_Pling …._

_An Easy_

_Ok Bin um acht da. Kannst du vorher eben mit Stinker gehen, dann muss ich zwischendurch nicht weg. Danke_

_Tobias_

_An Tobias_

_Kann ich machen, bis nachher_

_  
Easy_

Ich lege mein Handy wieder auf den Tisch und öffne den Laptop wieder um noch ein bisschen zu arbeiten. Immer wieder sehe ich auf mein Handy in der Hoffnung das Ringo mir endlich geantwortet hat doch Fehlanzeige. Gerade als ich das Laptop laut zuschlage um eine weitere Nachricht an Ringo zu schicken blinkt mein Handy auf.

 

_An Easy_

_Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, bin gerade an der Buchhaltung für die Turnhalle. Ich melde mich vorher noch mal bei dir._

_Ich dich Auch_

_Ringo_

 

Pünktlich um halb 8 komme ich am Büdchen an, bis her hat sich Ringo noch nicht gemeldet. Mit deprimiertem Blick suche ich die Getränke für die Party raus und stelle sie vorne an den Stehtisch. 

Als ich fertig bin schließe ich schnell das Büdchen ab, um die Getränke jetzt alleine nach oben zu schleppen. Mit drei Kisten Kölsch bewaffnet will ich gerade losgehen als ich eine vertraute Stimme hinter mir höre. Easy warte ich helfe dir. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht dreh ich mich um, als ich jedoch nur Bambi sehe, bin ich ein bisschen enttäuscht, was Bambi zu meinem Bedauern direkt merkt. Tut mir leid, ich bin es  nur. Hast wohl gehofft das Ringo dir hilft ne? Mit einem kurzen Lächeln im Gesicht schnappt er sich die restlichen Kisten und wir gehen gemeinsam auf die Dachterrasse.

 

Mit traurigem Blick verstau ich die Flaschen oben in den Kühlschrank, die Bambi mir anreicht.

Ringo ist wohl noch in der Turnhalle beschäftigt. Antworte ich ihm mit einem kurzen Lächeln.

Stimmt, da ist heute echt viel los. Hab vorhin kurz mit Paco geredet, es kann sein das sie ein bisschen später zur Party kommen. Ich soll mich schon mal um den Grill kümmern und Sie versuchen so schnell wie möglich hier zu sein. Das hat er vor einer Stunde ca. gesagt, bestimmt hat sich der Ansturm wieder gelegt und Sie sind schnell hier. Höre ich Bambi aufmunternd sagen.

 

Kann man nichts machen. Erwidere ich kurz ehe ich mich wieder nach vorne auf die Terrasse begebe, wo bereits Elli, Tobias, Sina und Saskia stehen und die Musik und Deko aufbauen. Pünktlich auf die Minute schmeißen wir den Grill an und tanzen alle zwischendurch zur Musik die Tobias gerade spielt. Nach ein paar Minuten habe ich jedoch keine Lust mehr und setze mich auf die Matratze.

 Wohin mir Tobias mit einem Bier in der Hand folgt, reicht mir ebenfalls eins was ich dankend annehme.

Sag mal, wo bleiben denn Paco und Ringo, müssten die nicht längst Feierabend haben. Also Paco zumindest, bei Ringo weiß ich nicht ob er seine nächste Intrige vorbereiten muss. Sagt Tobias mit einem fragenden Blick. Die Turnhalle war heute wohl ziemlich voll meint Bambi. Deshalb würden sie sich ein bisschen verspäten. Antworte ich ihm leicht bissig, wegen seinem Kommentar bezüglich Ringo.

Als sich zeitgleich die Tür öffnet sehe ich voller Erwartung dahin, als ich jedoch nur Paco sehe, drehe ich mich wieder um und starre mein Bier an.

Siehst du ich sag doch mein Lieber Halbbruder muss die nächste Machtübernahme für den Huber vorbereiten.

 

 Bevor ich was sagen kann mischt sich plötzlich Paco ein, der mich mit einem kurzen Klopfen auf meine Schulter wieder zum Sitzen zwingt.

Bleib Ruhig Easy, Tobias ich finde du solltest endlich einsehen das dich die Beziehung zwischen den beiden nichts angeht. Also hör bitte auf immer nur das negative  in Ringo zu suchen. Ich finde er bemüht sich echt, um sich zu verändern. Und das wichtigste ist er Liebt Easy. Also wenn du deine  Energie lieber dafür nutzen würdest die beiden zu unterstützen anstatt ihre Beziehung zu sabotieren wären wir dir alle dankbar. Endet Paco schließlich mit einem Aufmunternden Lächeln an mich seine kurze Rede.

 

Und Easy, Ringo wollte vorher nochmal kurz duschen gehen. Er Wird bestimmt in den nächsten 10 min hier auftauchen.

Danke, Paco für alles. Bedanke ich mich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht bei ihm

Er zwinkert mir kurz zu ehe er rüber zu Elli geht.

Ich atme einmal tief durch ehe ich mich zu Tobias drehe, der mich jedoch mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln alleine zurück lässt. Mit hängenden Schultern sehe ich mir mein Bier in der Hand genauer an, und lass meine Gedanken kreisen. Sodass ich das kurze gejubelt nicht mitbekomme als Ringo auf die Terrasse kommt.

Erst als die Matratze sich bewegt erwache ich aus meinen Gedanken, und sehe mit erschrockenem Gesicht zur Seite um zu sehen wer sich da zu mir gesetzt hat. Sofort muss ich breit Lächeln als ich die vertrauten Graublauen Augen sehe.

Wir sehen uns eine kurze Zeit einfach nur mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht in die Augen, ehe ich mich langsam nach vorne beuge um endlich wieder diese wunderbaren Lippen von Ringo zu kosten.

Es ist ein kurzer Federleichter Kuss, ehe ich mich mit der Stirn an seine Lehne und einfach nur den vertrauten Geruche tief einatme.

Schön dass du endlich da bist, ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr. Flüstere ich ihm schließlich zu.

Tut mir leid, ich hab die Zeit aus den Augen verloren. Dann war in der Turnhalle heute so viel los das ich es nicht mal geschafft habe die Buchführung fertig zu bekommen. Kommt sogleich die geflüsterte Antwort.

Schon ok, Bambi hat mir auch schon erzählt das ihr heute viel zu tun habt und wohl später kommt. Hast du Hunger? Oder Durst? Frage ich ihn während ich mich langsam von ihm löse.

Ja, beides. Meine Mittagspause ist ausgefallen. Antwortet er mir mit einem kurzen Augen schließen wobei sein Magen die passende Melodie spielt.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht stehe ich auf um ihm beides zu besorgen, mein eigenes biete ich ihm lieber nicht an denn das ist mittlerweile total warm vom ganzen in den Händen halten.

Danke, lieb von dir. Sagt er mir noch hinterher, was mich nur weiter Lächeln lässt.

 

Als ich wenige Minuten später mit einem frischen Bier und einer Bratwurst zurückkomme, sehe ich aus dem Augenwinkel wie Tobias uns beide beobachtet während er die Musik steuert, mit einem kleinem Lächeln im Gesicht reiche Ich Ringo das Essen und das Bier. Mit einem schnellen bin gleich wieder da, drehe ich mich wieder um und gehe zu Tobias.

Tobias kannst du bitte mal damit aufhören, uns zu beobachten als wären wir kleine Kinder auf die du aufpassen musst. Spreche ich ihn mit wütender Stimme an.

Bleib mal locker, darf ich euch jetzt nicht mal mehr angucken oder was. Schreit er ebenfalls zurück, wodurch  alle anderen schnell auf unseren Streit aufmerksam werden. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich wie Ringo bereits sein Essen und sein trinken wegstellt um zur Not dazwischen zu gehen falls was passiert.

 

Es kommt darauf an wie du es tust. Deine ständige Kontrolle ist misst Tobias. Ich kann zu dem auch gut auf mich alleine aufpassen da brauche ich deine Hilfe nicht für. Antworte ich ihm noch immer sichtlich gereizt.

Du bist nun mal mein Kumpel und ich werde nicht zulassen dass dich Ringo noch mal verletzt. Also pass ich auf dich auf, ob es dir passt oder nicht. Später wirst du mir dafür noch mal dankbar sein. Menschen können sich nicht komplett verändern, verstehst du das nicht. Er wird dich früher oder später wieder verletzten. Und dann stehst du da. Sagt Tobias mit finsterndem Blick zu Ringo.

 

Ich weiß was ich tue, ich hab ihm verziehen. Und jetzt lass mich mit der Vergangenheit in Ruhe. Ringo und ich haben von vorne angefangen, und wenn du das nicht akzeptieren kannst…

Dann was ? Unterbricht mich Tobias mit einem Fragenden Blick.

Dann… dann zieh ich aus und beende unsere Freundschaft. Denn Freunde die mir nicht vertrauen und sich in meine Beziehung einmischen brauche ich nicht. Also… Tobias kannst du das alte jetzt endlich ruhen lassen? Mit ernstem Blick sehe ich ihn an. Den überraschten und verblüfften Blick der anderen im Rücken deutlich spürbar dreh ich mich kurz zu Ringo um und lächle ihm kurz zu ehe ich mich wieder zu Tobias drehe.

 

Der jedoch noch immer kein Ton von sich gibt, von hinten höre ich leise Schritte auf mich zukommen, auch ohne mich umzudrehen weiß ich das es niemand anderes als Ringo ist. Als er neben mir zum Stehen kommt sehe ich ihm kurz mit entschlossenem Blick an und verschränke gleichzeitig meine Finger mit seinen. Was wohl Tobias aus seiner Starre erwachen lässt.

Jedoch zum entsetzten aller sagt er kein Wort sondern dreht sich einfach um, und verlässt die Dachterrasse. Einige Momente herrscht eisiges Schweigen bei uns ehe sich Paco als erstes zu Wort meldet.

Am besten lassen wir ihn erst mal in Ruhe. Der fängt sich schon wieder.

Paco hat Recht, Tobias scheint sein Erlebnis mit KayC immer noch nicht ganz verdaut zu haben, und deswegen überträgt er es jetzt auf euch. Ich bin mir sicher in ein paar Wochen beruhigt sich das ganze wieder. Sagt Elli mit einem kurzen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Ich hoffe es. Stimme ich den beiden zu.

Mit einem kurzen ruck finde ich mich wenig später in den Armen von Ringo wieder der mich fest an sich drückt. Ich erwidere seine Umarmung und lege meine Hände ebenfalls um seinen Rücken um mich eng an ihn zu drücken. Das ist es was ich jetzt brauche, einfach die Gewissheit dass egal was ist ich mich immer auf meine Freunde und auf Ringo verlassen kann. Das gibt mir Kraft, weshalb ich mich wenig später ein Stück weit von ihm löse um mich auch bei den anderen zu bedanken.

Die Reaktion ist einstimmig Wir halten alle zusammen egal was passiert.

 

Nach ein paar Minuten beschließen wir die Party für heute zu beenden, weshalb sich alle verabschieden und ich schließlich mit Ringo alleine zurückbleibe.

 

Das nenn ich mal ein kurze und schnelle Party. Beendet Ringo das peinliche schweigen zwischen uns.

Ja, und das nur weil ich mich nicht im Griff hatte und Tobias so angepflaumt habe. Antworte ich kurz.

Nein, das stimmt nicht und das weißt du. Ich war zwar erst überrascht als du mit Tobias geredet hast aber irgendwann musste es so weit kommen. Er hat es einfach provoziert, und den Bogen überspannt. Das musste man ihm einfach mal klar und deutlich sagen. Antwortet mir Ringo und zieht mich gleichzeitig wieder in seine Arme. So das ich an seinem Oberkörper lehne und er an der Brüstung des Geländers. Ich will gerade näher drauf eingehen als er mir mit einem Kuss den Mund verschließt. Als wir uns wieder lösen flüstert er mir nur leise zu das ich mich endlich entspannen soll und nicht weiter über das gerade Nachzudenken. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht streichle ich mit meinen Händen aufwärts über seine Harte und durchtrainierte Brust über seine schönen hals bis hin zu seinem Gesicht um ihn wieder sanft zu küssen.

 

Sofort vertieft er den Kuss und leckt kurz mit seiner Zunge über meine Unterlippe, bis ich ihm Einlass gewähre und seine Zunge mit meiner Begrüße. Ich merke immer mehr wie sich meine verkrampften Muskeln entspannen und ich endlich entspannen kann. Nur äußerst widerwillig löse ich mich jedoch wieder von ihm, und bringe ein bisschen Abstand zwischen uns.

Du solltest jetzt was essen nicht das du mir noch von Fleisch fällst. Ich räum in der Zwischenzeit ein bisschen die Terrasse auf. Und dann gehen wir zu dir wenn das ok ist. Fragend sehe ich ihn an.

Ok, ich würde dich eh heute nicht alleine in deine WG lassen. Aber bitte lass uns jetzt direkt runter gehen, ich esse unten die Reste von gestern. Antwortet er mir.

 

Mit einem kurzen Nicken verschränke ich die Finger wieder mit seinen und wir gehen gemeinsam runter in die große WG.

 

Dort angekommen sitzen Paco und Elli zusammen vor dem Fernseher. Während sich Ringo die Reste von Gestern aus dem Kühlschrank warm macht setze ich mich derweil an den Tisch und Blätter in einer der Zeitschriften die auf dem Tisch liegen. Als das essen warm ist kommt Ringo ebenfalls an den Tisch, weswegen ich die Zeitschrift weglege und ihm ein bisschen beim Essen zusehe.

Sag mal du bleibst aber heute Nacht hier oder Easy. Fragt Elli mich plötzlich.

Ja, keine Sorge. Ich würde eh nicht alleine drüben schlafen wollen. Antworte ich ihr mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Ehe ich mich zu  Ringo drehe und ihm kurz zu  Zwinger. Was ihn jedoch fast an seinen Nudeln ersticken lässt. Weshalb ich ihm schnell auf den Rücken klopfe und ihm schnell  ein Glas Wasser hole was er dann auf Ex austrinkt.

 

Wir sind dann mal im Bett, euch viel Spaß noch. Sagt Paco schnell mit einem Lachen im Gesicht ehe er mit Elli in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwindet.

Gute Nacht. Rufe ich ihnen noch schnell hinter her.

Wollen wir auch gleich ins Bett gehen oder willst du noch was anderes machen? Frage ich Ringo als er fertig ist mit Essen.

Nein, ich bin hundemüde lass uns einfach nur ins Bett gehen. Ich muss morgen früh wieder in der Turnhalle sein, weil Paco und Elli irgendwas zu zweit geplant haben. Antwortet er mir.

Oh, schade. Ich dachte du hättest morgen wenigstens mal frei nach den ganzen stressigen Tagen. Sag ich mit trauriger Stimme.

Vorschlag ich gehe morgen früh eine Runde joggen und gucke was in der Turnhalle los ist. Vielleicht schafft Gianni es auch alleine, dann komm ich mit frischen Brötchen direkt wieder hier her ok?

Einverstanden. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ziehe ich ihn mit mir die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer.

 

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwache, liegen wir immer noch eng aneinander gekuschelt in meinem Bett. Ich löse meinen Arm vorsichtig von Easy um langsam und leise aufzustehen. Schnell schnappe ich mir meine Sachen vom Schreibtischstuhl und sehe ein letztes Mal über meine Schulter zu Easy der nach wie vor friedlich schläft, ehe ich mich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht aus dem Zimmer schleiche. Unten angekommen springe ich schnell ins Bad um mich frisch zu machen, ehe ich mich wenig später auf dem Weg in die Turnhalle mache.

 

Dort angekommen ist Gianni zu meiner Verwunderung noch ganz alleine. Morgen Gianni, ist ja tote Hose hier. Hast du das Schild nicht umgedreht oder was ist hier los? Frage ich ihn direkt. Keine Ahnung haben bestimmt alle zu viel gesoffen gestern und schlafen ihren Rausch aus. Zudem schon jetzt am Morgen diese Wärme draußen, denke ich mal das es hier heute ruhig zugeht. Antwortet er mir. Das ist möglich, naja mal sehen was der Tag bringt. Sage ich ihm, während ich meinen Mantel ausziehe und mich an die Bar stelle. Mit prüfendem Blick sehe ich ins Auftragsbuch wo wir alle Personal Std eintragen, doch auch da ist nichts geplant. Ja man merkt definitiv das es Sommer ist, weißt du was geh nach Hause Gianni, das bringt heute nichts, für die paar Menschen müssen wir nicht offen lassen. Richte ich mich an ihm. Ok Wenn du meinst, dann gehe ich mit meiner Freundin heute eben früher an den Strand. Wir sehen uns dann Montag. Antwortet er mir bevor er seine Jacke schnappt und geht. Bis Montag. Rufe ich ihm noch hinterher, ich atme einmal tief durch und schalte die Geräte ab. Ziehe meinen Mantel wieder an und schließe die Turnhalle wieder ab. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf mein Handy mach ich mich schließlich auf dem Weg in die Konditorei um frische Brötchen zu holen.

 

In der Konditorei angekommen, sehe ich Frau Weigel hinter der Theke stehen. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln im Gesicht trete ich vor die Theke.

Morgen Ringo, alles wieder in Ordnung bei euch. Ihr wart gestern ganz schön laut gibt es Probleme. Fragt sie mich direkt mit einem besorgten Blick. Nein, ist alles in Ordnung war nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Antworte ich ihr mit einem Lächeln. Na dann ist gut, was kann ich denn für dich tun?

Ich hätte gerne zehn Brötchen, und ein Schoko Muffin. Antworte ich ihr.

Keine fünf Minuten später mache ich mich mit den Sachen in der Hand auf zurück in die WG.

Dort angekommen begegne ich Paco und Elli die sich gerade die letzten Sachen zusammenräumen.

Mit einem schnellen Guten Morgen, spurtet Elli bereits wieder raus aus der Wohnung, ohne groß Notiz von mir zu nehmen.

Mach dir nichts draus Ringo, Sie ist ziemlich aufgeregt. Ist ja schließlich unser erster gemeinsamer Kurzurlaub. Meldet sich Paco zu Wort der gerade aus dem Bad kommt. Schon ok, wie lange bleibt ihr denn jetzt in Billerbeck? Frage ich ihn. Wir kommen Dienstagabend wieder, pass du bitte auf Easy auf, ich hoffe zwar das Tobias sich heute beruhigt hat aber man weiß ja nie. Fügt er schnell hinzu. Da mach dir mal keine Gedanken, ich pass auf ihn auf. Und du mach dir ein paar schöne Tage mit deiner Frau. Sage ich ihm mit einem kurzen Augenzwinkern.

Du kümmerst dich um die Turnhalle, wobei ich glaube dass es am besten ist sie einfach über die Feiertage zu schließen. Viele werden da eh nicht kommen, es soll ja schließlich auch warm werden.

Ja ich hab Gianni heute auch schon nach Hause geschickt, ich schreib ihm gleich dass er sich bis Mittwoch frei nehmen kann.

Ja mach das. Ich gehe dann mal Elli suchen, die wollte noch schnell zu Sina sich verabschieden.

Ja viel Spaß. Mit einem kurzen Handzeichen verabschiede ich mich von ihm und räume die Brötchen und den Muffin auf den Tisch. Kurz ein prüfender Blick nach oben, und ich mach mich an die Arbeit den Tisch fürs Frühstück vorzubereiten

Pünktlich auf die Minute als ich fertig bin höre ich wie oben die Tür aufgeht und ein verschlafener Easy die Treppen runter kommt.

 

Guten Morgen du Schlafmütze, auch mal aufgewacht. Sage ich ihm mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht.

Morgen, da du frische Brötchen geholt hast gehe ich mal davon aus das du nicht wieder in die Turnhalle musst. Antwortet er mir ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Ich ziehe ihn für einen kurzen aber liebevollen Kuss zu mir ehe ich ihm mit leiser Stimme antworte.

Nein, ich hab bis Mittwoch frei, wir lassen die Turnhalle über die Feiertage zu.

Das hört sich gut an, was sollen wir denn mit unserer Freizeit anstellen. Kommt die direkte Gegenfrage.

 

Ich weiß nicht, schlag was vor. Antworte ich, und deute Easy Platz zu nehmen damit wir mit dem Frühstücken beginnen können. Als wir nebeneinander Platz genommen haben, reiche ich Easy eine kleine Tüte. Mit erstauntem Blick nimmt er sie an. Als er sie geöffnet hat fängt er wieder an zu Lächeln. Mit einem kurzen Danke, zieht er mich mit seiner Hand in meinem Nacken näher an sich.

Zärtlich und vorsichtig küssen wir uns, als ob einer zerbrechen könnte. Eine wohlige Wärme breitet sich wieder in mir aus und sagt mir mit jeder Faser meines Körpers, dass ich mich hoffnungslos an Easy Winter verloren habe. Mein Herz schlägt längst nicht mehr nur um mich am Leben zu erhalten nein, sobald Easy auch nur in meiner Nähe ist schlägt es wie wild nur für ihn. Als ich mich wenn auch widerwillig von diesen wunderbaren Lippen löse, lege ich wenigstens eine Hand von mir auf Easys.

Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick beginnen wir schließlich zu Frühstücken, auch wenn es jetzt schwerer ist das Brötchen zu belegen, lasse ich die Hand nicht los. Immer wieder werfen wir uns verliebte Blicke zu, bis die schöne Stimmung je gestört wird.

Saskia kommt in die WG gerannt. Mit geröteten Wangen bleibt sie direkt mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür stehen. Von draußen kann man immer wieder ihren Namen hören.

 

Ist alles Ok? Fragt Easy direkt. Als er mich kurz ansieht zucke ich kurz mit den Schultern und wir drehen uns wieder zu Saskia um.

Jakob, er begreift einfach nicht dass ich seine ewigen Liebeserklärungen nicht mehr hören will. Antwortet sie uns mit hektischem Atem.

Ein kurzer Blick zu Easy und ich stehe vom Tisch auf und gehe zu Tür. Mit einer kurzen Handdeutung zeige ich Saskia den Weg zum Esstisch wo sie sich neben Easy hinsetzt.    

 

Mit kurzem Blick zurück zum Esstisch und einem kurzem Nicken von Easy der sich vor Saskia stellt öffne ich die Tür. Um direkt in Jakobs Gesicht zu sehen, der mich verblüfft ansieht.

Was willst du hier? Saskia möchte nicht mit dir reden also verschwinde. Sage ich ihm mit bestimmter Stimme.

Saskia bitte, gib mir nur eine Chance dir alles zu erklären. Fleht Jakob weiter und versucht sich an mir vorbei in die WG zu schieben. Doch ich bleibe standhaft und lasse ihn nicht durch.

Jakob, bitte lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Ich kann dir einfach nicht verzeihen, also bitte respektier meine Entscheidung. Höre ich Saskia hinter mir flüstern.

 

Du hast Sie gehört, das bringt so nichts. Lass ihr Zeit, wenn wird sie sich schon bei dir melden. Solange solltest du sie in Ruhe lassen. Höre ich Easy vertraute Stimme sagen.

Ich liebe dich Saskia. Egal was du davon denkst. Ich werde auf dich warten. Antwortet Jakob ein letztes Mal bevor er sich umdreht und den Weg in seine Wohnung wieder einschlägt.

Leise schließe ich die Tür wieder und gehe zurück an den Esstisch wo auch Easy wieder an Ort und stellen sitzt.

Ohne groß ein Wort zu verlieren, beginne ich wieder zu Frühstücken. Denn nichts liegt mir ferner als mich in fremde Beziehungen einzumischen. 

Danke, für eure Hilfe, es tut mir wirklich Leid dass ich euer gemeinsames Frühstück unterbrochen habe. Nachdem was gestern passiert ist wollt ihr sicher eure Ruhe zu zweit genießen. Jetzt wo Easy wieder da ist. Sagt Saskia mit Entschuldigen Blick.

Schon gut, mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich kenn das Problem, was du mit Jakob hast. Ich musste da ja bis vor ein paar Wochen selber durch.  Wenn auch nicht in dem Umfang wie du jetzt. Antwortet Easy sie einfühlsam wie immer. Mit einem kurzen Stechen in der Magengrube sehe ich ihn an.

Wenn wir dir irgendwie helfen können sag Bescheid. Sag ich ohne einen von beiden anzugucken.

Das ist wirklich Lieb von euch. Danke Ringo. Höre ich Saskia sagen.

 

Ich hab es ja immer gesagt hinter der Fassade, steckt ein lieber und freundlicher Richard Beckmann. Wenn er nicht sein Arrogante und Egoistische Fassade aufstellt. Sagt Easy mit einem Lächeln Im Gesicht. Was mich ohne dass ich es ändern kann ansteckt, ich lehne mich kurz über den Tisch um ihm einen kurzen aber liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Was er ohne Zeit zu verschwenden erwidert. Erst das leise räuspern von Saskia lässt  uns schließlich auseinander fahren.

Ich wünsche euch auf jeden Fall viel Glück. Sagt Saskia schnell bevor Sie vom Tisch aufsteht.

Danke kommt es gleichzeitig von mir und Easy, weshalb ich ihn gleich noch mal zu mir ziehe um ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Der jedoch anders als der vorige sofort wieder endet.

Was mir zwar einen unzufrieden und enttäuschten Blick von Easy einbrockt aber den nehme ich mit einem kurzen Lächeln und Augenzwinkern gleich wieder weg.   
Was hältst du von Kino heute Abend. Es soll ein neuer Film laufen im West Kino.

Frage ich ihn während ich mir Kaffee nachfülle.

 

Können wir machen, und davor gehen wir im Schiller essen. Ok? Antwortet Easy.

Von mir aus. Lust zu kochen habe ich heute definitiv nicht. Sage ich offen und ehrlich was mir ein weiteres Lächeln von Easy einbringt.

 

Nach dem Frühstück räumen wir gemeinsam den Tisch auf, schnell sind die Teller gespült und die Reste weggeräumt. Mit entspanntem Gesicht lassen ich mich auf die Couch sinken und mache den Fernseher an. Keine Minute später legt sich Easy in meine Arme und legt seinen Kopf auf meine Schultern ab. Die Hand locker auf meiner Brust liegend kuschelt er sich eng an mich. Was mir ein kurzes Lächeln ins Gesicht zaubert. Ich schließe meinen Arm ebenfalls um Easy und halte ihn eng an mich gedrückt, während ich hin und wieder seinen Arm mit der anderen Hand streichle. Ein wohliges seufzen von Easy und das Lächeln in meinem Gesicht geht nicht mehr. Hin und wieder gebe ich ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf seinen Kopf, was nach und nach mehr Entspannung in mir vor ruft, und ich so leicht einschlafe. Mit dem Duft von Easy in der Nase schließe ich meine Augen und genieße einfach nur die Nähe zu ihm. Endlich ist er wieder bei mir und kein nerviger Halbbruder der uns stört ist in der Nähe.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ein paar Wochen später…

 

Mittlerweile hat sich Tobias bei uns entschuldigt, und will uns in Zukunft mit seinen Anschuldigungen mir gegenüber in Ruhe lassen, auch sine Böser Ringo ist nicht gut für seinen Easy Nummer hat er von jetzt auf gleich aufgehört. Easy ist happy und ist wieder vollkommen entspannt, wobei mir der plötzliche Sinneswandel meines Halbbruders nicht so recht in den Kopf geht. Ist es wirklich möglich seine Meinung innerhalb von zwei Tagen komplett zu verändern. Paco redet mir zwar die ganze Zeit gut zu, aber so recht dran glauben kann ich einfach nicht. Vor Easy spiele ich den frohen kleinen Bruder aber in meinem Inneren will sich das nicht einstellen.

 

„Hey Richard  alles klar bei dir?“ Werde ich plötzlich von Elli aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

 „Hm, was. Ja alles gut. Hab nur nicht ganz so viel geschlafen.“ Antworte ich ihr schnell.

„Bist du sicher? Du siehst aus als würde dich was Wichtiges beschäftigen.“ Hakt Elli weiter nach.

„Es ist wirklich nichts Wichtiges. Hast du jetzt nicht Schicht im Schiller?“ Antworte ich ihr mit Blick auf die Uhr.

„Oh Mist, stimmt. Wenn was ist rede bitte mit Easy, Paco oder mir darüber und friss es nicht in dich rein ok Richard.“ Sagt Elli während Sie rasch ihre Sachen zusammen räumt.

„Mach ich, bis später.“ Sag ich schnell ehe sie die Wohnung mit einem schnellen Handzeichen verlässt.

 

Ich ziehe schnell mein Handy aus der Hosentasche, und will gerade Easy anschreiben als schon eine Nachricht von ihm eingeht. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht öffne ich die Nachricht.

_Hi Ringo,_

_Hast du heute Lust mit mir im Schiller Abend zu essen? Ich lade dich ein._

_Easy_

 

_Gerne, ich hab um 7 Feier Abend. Treffen wir uns im Schiller?_

_Ringo_

 

_Können wir machen, ich freu mich auf dich._

_Easy_

 

Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht stecke ich mein Handy zurück in meine Hose und schnappe mir schnell eine Sweatshirt Jacke um vor meiner Schicht in der Turnhalle noch eine Runde Joggen zu gehen.

Unten angekommen will ich mich gerade anfangen zu dehnen als ich sehe wie mein Halbbruder auf mich zukommt.

 

„ Und Ringo, welche Intrige planst du als nächstes, um für den Huber neue Grundstücke zu erschleichen. Vielleicht das Schiller oder am besten gleich die Turnhalle.“  Höre ich ihn sagen.

Ich atme einmal kurz tief durch ehe ich mich zu ihm umdrehe.

„Lass mich einfach mit deinen Verschwörungstheorien in Ruhe Tobias, du machst dich nur lächerlich. Du wirst es nicht schaffen einen Keil zwischen Easy und mir zu treiben. Egal was für wilde Storys du dir einfallen lässt.“ Versuche ich ihm nochmal klar zu machen.

„Das ist die Zukunft Ringo, früher oder später fällst du eh in deine Arschloch Gene zurück. Und dann sag ich dir eins Richard, dann werde ich dich höchstpersönlich aus der Schillerallee werfen.“

„ Kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen, du nervst. Spiel dein Spiel vor den anderen meinetwegen weiter aber lass mich in Ruhe.“ Sage ich mit genervter Stimme in seine Richtung.

   
  
---  
  
„ Was bist du eigentlich das du andauernd versuchst dich ungefragt in die Beziehung von Easy und mir einzumischen? Mal ganz ehrlich bist du sein gottverdammter Vater, Nein also spiel dich nicht so auf.“ Füge ich schnell hinzu bevor Tobias was sagen kann.

„ Ich helfe meinem Ehemann nur dabei, das er sich von Menschen fernhält die ihm nicht gut tun.“

antwortet Tobias mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht, während er sich symbolisch einen Ring an den Finger steckt.

 

Mit geschocktem Blick sehe ich auf den Ringfinger von Tobias, wo jetzt ein silberner Ring hängt. „ Du willst mich wohl verarschen.“ Spreche ich ihn mit irritierter Stimme an.

„Nein, das ist mein vollkommener Ernst, immerhin reden wir hier von dem heiligen Bund der Ehe. Da mach ich doch keine Witze drüber.“ Mit selbstgefälligem Blick sieht er mich an. Ehe er weiter fortfährt.

„Und selbstverständlich werde ich gleich meinen ehelichen Pflichten nachkommen, und meinem Mann Ingo Lassner nach Strich und Faden verwöhnen. Erst eine schöne leckere Pizza auf der Couch, dann eine schöne rücken und Nacken Massage nach dem anstrengenden Foto Job. Und zum Schluss werde ich mir einen schönen Kuss von diesen wunderbaren Lippen holen, die ich bereits kostendurfte. “ Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht sieht er mich an während er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fährt.

„ich warne dich Tobias, halt jetzt deine Klappe, sonst vergesse ich mich gleich. Und dann hast du ein großes Problem.“ Antworte ich ihm mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck.

 

„Ingo Easy Lassner das hört sich doch Mega gut an. Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach mal auf eine Schwulen Beziehung einlassen, denn so schlecht Küsst Easy nicht. Da kann man sich ehrlich total dran gewöhnen. Immerhin habe ich ihm mit meinem Ehegelübde versprochen, das ich alle bösen und egoistischen Menschen wie du es bist von ihm fernhalten werde. Und ich werde so lange mit ihm verheiratet bleiben bis du aus seinem Gedächtnis und auch seinem Herzen verschwunden bist.

Das war zu viel, mit einem direkten Schlag ins Gesicht unterbreche ich ihn. Wodurch er kurz keuchend den Atem anhält ehe er zum Gegenschlag ausholt, den ich jedoch ausweichen kann. Jedoch merke ich es zu spät als er mir mit seiner anderen Hand ebenfalls einen direkten schlag in den Bauch verpasst. Weshalb ich kurz zusammensacke ehe ich wieder mit meiner Faust aushole und ihn am Kinn erwische. Direktes Aufplatzen seiner Unterlippe und ein kurzes Knacken folgt ehe ich mich auf dem Boden wieder finde. Er hat es tatsächlich geschafft den schlag schneller wegzustecken als ich geglaubt habe. Da er von sich aus mit einem treffsicheren Schlag an meinem Kopf mich zum Fallen bringt, ohne groß drauf zu achten, prügeln wir uns einfach weiter. Ich versuche so gut es geht den Pochenden schmerz von meinem Hinterkopf zu ignorieren.

 

Mit wenig Erfolg kämpfe ich weiter gegen das drehen in meinem Kopf an, muss jedoch immer einen Mehr einstecken als ich austeilen kann, da ich immer mehr in die Bewusstlosigkeit Abdrift.

So das ich  kaum realisiere als Tobias von mir weg gezehrt wird. Einzig die Stimmen von Bambi und Jakob halten mich noch im Wachzustand.

„Scheiße Man was ist denn bei euch wieder schief gelaufen, das ihr so aneinander geratet.“

Höre ich Bambi sagen.

„Bambi ruf Sina an, die muss sich definitiv um Ringo kümmern, ich glaube der Kippt uns gleich weg. “

Meldet sich  nun auch Jakob zu Wort.

Keine fünf Minuten später höre ich Sinas Stimme die aufgebracht aus dem Eingang gerannt kommt.

„Ruft sofort einen Krankenwagen, und haltet ja Tobias da hinten. Der sieht mir nämlich danach aus als ob er nochmal draufschlagen will. Am besten bringt ihn hoch zu Elli die kann sich ihn genauer ansehen, ich fahre mir Ringo ins Krankenhaus und melde mich von da wenn ich was weiß.“

„Okay, danke Sina. Bis gleich“

 

 

Oben angekommen wird Tobias direkt in die WG gebracht wo Elli gerade mit Sina telefoniert.

Schnell wird das Telefonat beendet und Elli kümmert sich schnell um Tobias, der mit einer kleinen Platzwunde, einer aufgeplatzten Unterlippe und einem Blauem Augen vor ihr sitzt. Gerade fertig mit der Erstversorgung, will sie gerade Sina anrufen um zu hören wie es mit ihrem Mitbewohner aussieht, als die WG Tür sich öffnet und Easy mit Jakob rein kommt.

Völlig aufgebracht und voller Sorge geht Easy direkt zu Tobias und schaut ihn sich kurz an.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Jakob hat mir gerade unten erzählt das du dich geprügelt hast, ist alles ok bei dir?“ Fragt Easy mit einem besorgten Blick.

„Alles halb so schlimm, das sind nur Kratzer.“ Antwortet Tobias.

„Mit wem hast du dich denn geprügelt? Und warum?“ Bohrt Easy weiter nach.   
  
Nachdem aber von Tobias keine Antwort kommt, sieht er kurz zu Jakob und dann schließlich zu Elli.

„Du solltest sicherheitshalber lieber ins Krankenhaus Tobias nicht das du doch noch eine Gehirnerschütterung hast.  Und jetzt sag Easy schon mit wem du dich geprügelt hast. Sonst tu ich es.“ Sagt Elli schließlich mit strengem Blick an Tobias, der jedoch nur seinen Kopf zur Seite dreht und stur aus dem Fenster guckt.

„Hallo, könntet ihr mich bitte jetzt mal aufklären was passiert ist. Ich will endlich wissen was hier los war.“ Aufgebracht schaut Easy zwischen Tobias und Elli hin und her.

„Er hat sich mit Ringo geprügelt.“ Kommt es plötzlich von Jakob.

 

Mit entsetztem Blick sieht Easy zu Jakob der nur mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht zu Tobias guckt.

Ohne sich weiter um Tobias zu kümmern, steht Easy auf und geht auf schnellsten Weg aus der WG, dicht gefolgt von Elli die ebenfalls schnell hinter ihm her geht. Gemeinsam machen sie sich schnell auf den Weg Richtung Krankenhaus.

Dort angekommen erfahren sie von einer Schwester dass er noch behandelt wird. Völlig fertig lassen sich Easy und Elli auf die Wartestühle nieder.

„Warum habe ich es nicht früher gemerkt dass zwischen den beiden größere Unstimmigkeiten liegen als ich gedacht habe. “ Sagt Easy mit traurigem Blick zum Behandlungsraum.

„Bitte Easy mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Wir alle haben es Tobias abgekauft, zwar etwas skeptisch zu Beginn, aber ich dachte echt der Will seine Beziehung zu seinem Bruder deinetwegen wenigstens auf eine Freundschaftliche Beziehung bringen.“ Antwortet Elli.

„Ich hab es ehrlich so gehofft, immer zwischen den Stühlen der beiden zu stehen ist einfach nur schrecklich.“

„ich versteh dich Easy. Aber was willst du jetzt machen? Ich meine so kann und darf es doch nicht weiter gehen. Du musst dich wohl entscheiden wer dir wichtiger ist.“

„Du hast Recht Elli, ich werde auf keinem Fall zulassen das die beiden sich noch mal prügeln, denn so wird es nur schlimmer.“

„Ich wünsch dir alles glück der Welt, das weißt du ja. Aber in deiner Haut möchte ich wirklich nicht stecken.“

„Danke, ich kann dich gut verstehen. Ich hoffe einfach nur das es Ringo den Umständen entsprechend gut geht.“ Sagt Easy mit leiser Stimme.

 

Wie durch ein Wunder öffnet sich endlich die Tür und Sina kommt aus dem Behandlungsraum.

Easy springt als erstes auf und sieht Sina mit einem Sorgevollem Blick an.

 

„Normalerweise darf ich dir Garnichts sagen, das weißt du Easy. Aber ich hab gerade kurz mit Ringo Rücksprache gehalten und er hat mir erlaubt mit dir zu sprechen.“

„ Woher weiß er das ich hier bin?“ fragt Easy schnell.

„Er hat deine Stimme gehört. Also wir haben ihm eigentlich nahe gelegt eine Nacht zur Beobachtung zu bleiben, aber er wollte natürlich nicht.“

„ Sina was hat er denn?“ Mischt sich jetzt auch Elli ein, bevor Easy was sagen kann.

„ Also eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf mit leichter Gehirnerschütterung, eine aufgeplatzte Lippe und eine leichte Rippenprellung. Allein schon wegen der kurzen Bewusstlosigkeit die er hatte als ich bei ihm ankam sollte er lieber eine Nacht hier bleiben, vielleicht schafft Easy es ja ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen.

 

„Darf ich rein?“ Fragt Easy gleich

Mit einem kurzen nicken von Sina verlässt er die beiden und öffnet die Tür zum Behandlungsraum. Wo Ringo gerade dabei ist sich sein T-Shirt wieder anzuziehen.

Schnell überbückt Easy die letzten Meter zur Liege und hält mich auf.

„ Warte ich helfe dir. Du hast doch schmerzen dabei, also gib mir das Shirt.“

Mit leichtem Widerwillen lass ich mir das Shirt aus der Hand ziehen. Ohne Easy in die Augen zu gucken nicke ich kurz zu.

„Geht es dir denn schon besser?“

„Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Antworte ich ihm.

„Ich weiß du willst nicht hier bleiben, aber ich würde es besser finden wenn du wenigstens eine Nacht zur Beobachtung hier bleibst. Immerhin warst du kurz Bewusstlos, damit ist nicht zu Spaßen.“

„Ich weiß was ich tue Easy, also hör bitte auf mir einzureden das ich hier bleiben soll. Ich gehe nach Hause und damit ist das Thema beendet.“ Schärfer als gewollt antworte ich ihm während ich auch meine Jacke versuche anzuziehen, die jedoch einfach nur noch in den Müll gehört da sie komplett Blutverschmiert ist. Mit hängenden Schultern stehe ich langsam auf und schmeiße die Jacke einfach in die Mülltonne. Als ich jedoch gerade aus dem Behandlungsraum raus gehen will hält mich Easy sanft am Arm fest. Mit wartendem Blick dreh ich mich zu ihm um. Jedoch ohne groß Wort zu verlieren legt er mir seine Lederjacke über die Schultern.

„Damit du mir nicht noch mehr krank wirst. Lass uns zusammen nach Hause gehen, ok?“ Fragt er mich mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht. Ohne es zu verhindern muss ich ebenfalls kurz Lächeln, ehe ich mir die Jacke vorsichtig richtig anziehe um sie nicht zu verlieren. Als ich sie schließlich anhabe atme ich einmal kurz den wunderbaren Geruch ein der von der Jacke kommt. Ehe ich meine Hand um Easys schließe und ihn mit aus dem Raum ziehe.

 

 

Zuhause angekommen, werde ich sofort auf die Couch verfrachtet. Etwas mürrisch lege ich mich schließlich drauf, nachdem ich mich vorsichtig aus der Jacke kämpfe. Kaum  liege ich auch nur eine Sekunde auf der Couch da kommen direkt die ersten Fragen auf mich eingeschossen. Allen voran Easy der sich jedoch direkt vor die Couch setzt und sanft meinen Arm streichelt. Mit einem scheuen Lächeln sehe ich ihn an, ehe ich die Augen kurz schließe. Da sich bereits bei der kurzen Anstrengung mich aufs Sofa zu legen mein Kreislauf total in den Keller rutscht. Jedoch ohne eine Silbe zu verlieren öffne ich sie wenig später wieder um den anderen keine Angst zu bereiten.

„Du hättest im Krankenhaus bleiben sollen, Richard. Mir ist gar nicht wohl dabei dich hier alleine in der Wohnung zu lassen.“ Höre ich Ellis besorgte Stimme.

„Ich würde ja hier bleiben aber ich kann Gianni nicht den ganzen Tag alleine lassen.“  Mischt sich Paco wenig später ein.

 

„ Leute, alles gut. Geht zur Arbeit, mir passiert schon nichts.“ Antworte ich mit genervter Stimme.

„ Außerdem bist du ja nicht alleine, ich bleibe hier bei dir. Und wenn es dir nur ein Stück schlechter geht dann schlepp ich dich höchstpersönlich ins Krankenhaus.“ Sagt Easy mit sorgenvoller Stimme, ohne auch nur kurz aufzuhören über meinen Arm zu streicheln.

„Na gut. Pass mir auf Richard auf. Ich bin um acht wieder zuhause. Dann kontrolliere ich noch mal alles.“ Sagt Elli schnell und entschlossen ehe sie mit Paco zusammen die WG verlässt.

„Jetzt sind wir endlich wieder alleine. Du musst nicht mehr einen auf stark tun Ringo.“ Meldet sich Easy direkt zu Wort.

„Mir geht es gut. Geh ins Büdchen oder rüber. Ich will alleine sein.“ Sage ich mit entschlossenem Blick und ziehe meinen Arm weg um mich auf die Seite zu drehen. Was jedoch mehr schmerzen auslöst als ich ohnehin schon habe.

„hi, bleib lieber auf dem Rücken liegen, denk an deine Rippenprellung.“ Versucht Easy mit leiser Stimme zu sagen. Was sich aber eher wie ein Krätzen anhört.

„geh einfach rüber zu Tobias und bemuttere ihn, ich will dich jetzt nicht um mich haben.“

Ohne in sein Gesicht zu sehen spreche ich diese harten Worte aus, denn anders wäre er wohl nie gegangen. Erst als ich höre wie die Tür sich öffnet und wieder schließt öffne ich meine Augen wieder. Wo mir wieder vereinzelte Tränen über die Wange fließen.

 

 Zum einen wegen der Schmerzen und zum anderen einfach diese Angst Easy nun endgültig verloren zu haben. Jedoch bereue ich meine Worte von gerade nicht, alles was mir Tobias gesagt hat bevor wir uns geprügelt haben kommt einfach wieder hoch. Sodass ich es einfach nicht aushalte ihn jetzt in meiner Nähe zu haben. Denn je näher er mir kommt oder auch nur meine Hand streichelt lässt mich immer mehr zweifeln. Dass er mir das nicht persönlich gesagt hat mit der Hochzeit verletzt mich tief. Sodass ich mich langsam aber sicher fragen muss ob ich den Kampf gegen Tobias jemals gewinnen werde, und ob es mir wert ist weiter so zu leben. Ohne zu einem Entschluss zu kommen schlafe ich wenig später mit tränenübersäten Gesicht auf der Couch ein.

 

Drüben in der anderen WG

 

Mit verletztem Blick und hängenden Schultern betrete ich die Wohnung von Tobias und mir. Ohne groß um mich zu gucken gehe ich direkt in mein Zimmer wo ich mich direkt aufs Bett fallen lasse. Tränen laufen mir direkt übers Gesicht als ich im Bett zum Liegen komme. Die verletzenden Worte von Ringo ständig im Kopf, lassen mich nicht aufhören zu weinen, was ist nur auf einmal los mit ihm frag ich mich.

 

Erst als ein zaghaftes klopfen an der Tür lässt mich schließlich wieder zu mir kommen. Schnell wisch ich mir die Tränen aus den Augen, und atme kurz tief durch ehe ich den Klopfenden rein bitte.

Mit schuldbewusstem Gesicht steht Tobias in der Tür.

„Hi, du es tut mir leid, wegen der Prügelei mit Ringo. Ich hab einfach die Nerven verloren, er hat mich provoziert und dann ist mir halt die Hand ausgerutscht.“

„Sag mir endlich weswegen ihr euch geprügelt habt. Wegen Mir?“ Frage ich ihn mit strenger Mine.

„ja. Aber nicht nur deswegen. Ging auch um das Vertrauen zwischen ihm und mir.“ Antwortet Tobias, und setzt sich vorsichtig auf mein Bett.

„ Ist das wirklich war Tobias?“

„Ja, Man. Aber mal anders warum liegst du hier alleine Im Bett und bist nicht bei Ringo um Händchen zu halten.“

„ Er will mich nicht um sich haben.“ Antworte ich kleinlaut, ehe ich aufstehe um die Schlüssel vom Büdchen zu nehmen.   
„ Du sei mir nicht böse, aber ich muss Miri ablösen. Du kommst doch alleine klar oder?“ Füge ich schnell hinzu.

„Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen. Sind nur ein paar Kratzer. Jakob wollte auch gleich wieder vorbei  kommen. “

 

Mit einem kurzen Nicken verlasse ich schließlich die Wohnung, und laufe runter zum Büdchen wo Miri bereits auf mich wartet.

Mit einem kurzen Lächeln verabschiede ich sie und gehe hinter den Tresen. Wo bereits wenig später Bambi erscheint.

„Hi, Easy. Wie geht es Ringo?“ Fragt er gleich.

„Hi, Ich weiß nicht genau. Er hat mich vor drei Stunde nach Hause geschickt.“ Antworte ich ihm.

„Sina hat mir erzählt das er normalerweise im Krankenhaus bleiben sollte, er aber abgelehnt hat. Konntest du ihn denn nicht überzeugen da zu bleiben.“

„Nein, leider nicht. Ringo ist ziemlich stur, was das betrifft. Wenn er was nicht will dann ist das so. Ich hoffe nur das er sich nicht überschätzt.“

„Wenn du dir doch Sorgen um ihn machst warum gehst du nicht zu ihm. Das Büdchen kannst du doch die letzten paar Stunden schließen.“

„Nein, er will mich nicht bei sich haben, das hat er mir klipp und klar gesagt.“

„ Was? Wieso das denn? Habt ihr euch gestritten?“ Sagt Bambi mit irritiertem Blick.

„Nein, ich weiß zumindest nichts. Wir wollten heute Abend eigentlich ins Schiller essen gehen.“

„Hm. Hat dir einer der beiden denn wenigstens gesagt warum die sich geprügelt haben.“ Hakt Bambi weiter nach

 

„Es ging wohl um mich und das Vertrauen zwischen den beiden.“

„ Lass mich raten, das hat Tobias gesagt.“

„ Ja wieso?“

„ Hat Tobias auch noch gesagt das Ringo ihn provoziert hat.“

„ Ja, ihm wäre wohl danach die Hand  ausgerutscht sagt er.“ Sage ich. Mit wartendem Blick sehe ich  Bambi an.

„ Ich weiß, das was ich jetzt sage wird dich irritieren, da ich ja nicht gerade der größte Fan von Ringo bin. Aber überleg doch mal genau, wer von beiden ist mehr verletzt Tobias oder Ringo? Eindeutig Ringo würde ich sagen, und wenn Ringo Tobias wirklich provoziert haben soll, meinst du nicht das Ringo dann der erste wäre der dir sagen würde was passiert ist.  Um selber unschuldig dazustehen. Verstehst du was ich meine?“

„ Nein ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich?“ Antworte ich ihm.

„ Ok Wir wissen doch alle das Ringo immer wenn er scheiße gebaut hat, versucht alles schön zu reden oder?“

„ Ja, er entschuldigt sich.“

„ Siehst du, merkst du es jetzt. Er muss sich nicht entschuldigen weil er gar nicht angefangen hat. Das denke ich zumindest.“

 

„Stimmt, da könntest du Recht haben. Ringo ist total still und sagt gar nichts dazu was passiert ist. Als ob er nicht will das ich erfahre was ihn beschäftigt. Aber wenn er doch keine Schuld hat, dann kann er mir doch sagen was los ist.“ Sage ich mit nachdenklicher Mine.

„ Hi ihr beiden, redet ihr über den Streit zwischen Ringo und Tobias?“ Kommt es plötzlich von Jakob.

„ Ja. Hast du was mitbekommen, du Standes näher dran.“ Fragt Bambi direkt.

„Mitbekommen leider nichts, aber Tobias hatte einen Ring um den Ringfinger der rechten Hand. Hat ihn dann aber wieder abgemacht bevor ihn Elli sehen konnte. Ich denke KayC hat ihn am Altar stehen gelassen. Da wollte ich ihn gleich mal nach Fragen.“ Sagt Jakob

„Das ist nicht sein Ernst. Jetzt versteh ich endlich was los ist.“ Sage ich schnell. Ich verschließe schnell das Fenster und auch das Büdchen und renne hoch in die Wohnung. Ohne auch nur ein Wort an die beiden zu verlieren. Völlig abgehetzt komm ich wenig später in der Wohnung von Tobias und mir an.

 

„Hast du Sie noch alle. Ich dachte was in Vegas passiert das bleibt auch in Vegas. Und du erzählst es einfach mal so Ringo. Spinnst du jetzt völlig? “ Schreie ich Tobias direkt an, der gerade aus dem Badezimmer kommt.

„Bleib mal locker, ich wollte dir nur helfen. Wenn du selbst es nicht checkst das Ringo nicht der richtige für dich ist, dann muss ich dir halt helfen. Und …“

„ Meine Beziehung sabotieren. Ist das dein Ernst Tobias? Ich liebe Ringo, daran kannst du nichts ändern. Egal was du dir noch einfallen lässt. Ich werde ihn nicht verlassen. Ist das jetzt bei dir angekommen. Halt dich verdammt nochmal aus meiner Beziehung raus.“

„Wer sagt denn das Ringo dich nicht verlässt. Nachdem du ihm die Hochzeit von uns verheimlichst hast. Denn wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, er hat dich aus der Wohnung geschmissen weil er dich nicht um sich haben will.“ Stichelt Tobias weiter.

 

 

Ich will ihm gerade die passende Antwort entgegen schreien als die Tür hinter mir aufspringt. Und mich mit einem lauten Pfeifen verstummen lässt. In der Tür steht Paco, der mit ernstem Blick zwischen uns hin und her guckt.

„Könnt ihr vielleicht mal aufhören hier rum zu schreien.“ Sagt Paco schließlich mit angespanntem Gesicht.

„ Tut mir leid. Wie geht es Ringo?“ Frage ich ihn.

„ Elli hat ihn gerade nochmal untersucht, so weit geht es ihm ganz gut aber die Platzwunde an seinem Kopf ist wieder ein bisschen aufgegangen weswegen Sie noch mal mit ihm ins Krankenhaus gefahren ist.“

Ich will direkt an Paco vorbei, ebenfalls ins Krankenhaus laufen als ich von ihm aufgehalten werde.

„Bleib hier, die sind bestimmt schon auf dem Rückweg, wir warten am besten drüben.“ Sagt er mir mit einem kurzen nicken zur anderen WG.

 

Widerwillig folge ich Paco rüber und setze mich direkt an den Tisch. Nachdem Paco eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank geholt hat, setzt er sich mit samt zwei Gläsern zu mir an den Tisch.

„Hier, trink ein schluck.“

„ Danke, Paco. Wie kommt es eigentlich das Elli so früh hier war? Ich denke ihre Schicht geht bis acht?“ Frage ich Paco um mich abzulenken, damit ich nicht pausenlos zur Tür gucke.

„ Ringo hat sie angerufen, mehr weiß ich auch nicht.“ Antwortet mir Paco.

„ Ok, danke das du mir Bescheid gesagt hast.“

„ Schon gut, aber wolltest du nicht hier bleiben damit Ringo nicht alleine ist?“

„Ja, aber er wollte seine Ruhe haben.“

„ Er hat dich weg geschickt?“ Fragt mich Paco genauer.

Ohne ihm zu antworten nicke ich kurz und fasse mit den Händen enger um das Glas. Stille macht sich in der Wohnung breit. Mehr als ein aufmunterndes Lächeln von Paco zwischendurch passiert nichts, erst als sich die Tür endlich wieder öffnet kommt wieder leben in mir. 

„ Ringo, geht es dir gut?“ Schnell stehe ich vom Stuhl auf und überbrücke schnell die letzten Meter zwischen uns. Bleibe jedoch kurz vor ihm stehen, als mir die Worte von Tobias wieder in den Sinn kommen.

„ Die Platzwunde wurde jetzt genäht, also mach dir keine Sorgen Easy. Richard hat früh genug reagiert und mir Bescheid gesagt.“ Antwortet mir Elli an Ringos Stelle.

„ Ich leg mich oben ins Bett, da hab ich eher meine Ruhe. Höre ich Ringos Stimme ruhig sagen. Ehe er an mir vorbei nach oben in sein Zimmer verschwindet.

„ Schließ aber die Tür bitte nicht ab Richard. Damit ich dir helfen kann wenn was passiert.“ Sagt Elli schnell. Mit einem kurzen Blick nach unten nickt Ringo ihr kurz zu ehe er in seinem Zimmer verschwindet.

„ Richard hat mir erzählt was passiert ist.“ Höre ich Ellis Stimme neben mir sagen.

„ Echt?“ Frage ich Sie mit leiser Stimme.

„ Ja, er musste mir ja schließlich einen Grund sagen weshalb ich dir nichts sagen soll. Aber ich bin froh da Paco dir wenigstens Bescheid gesagt hat.“ Sagt Elli mit einem Lächeln an Paco.

„ Danke, euch beiden. Ich geh mal hoch und versuche mit Ringo zu reden“ Sag ich ihnen, ehe ich mich auf mache nach oben zu gehen.

Nach einem kurzen Klopf an der Tür, gehe ich direkt rein.

„ Können wir reden?“ Frage ich ihn direkt.

Ein stummes nicken von Ringo und ich gehe näher ans Bett.


	2. Chapter 2

„ Ich.. Es tut mir leid.“ Fange ich zögerlich an.  
„Was Genau?“ Antwortet er kühl.   
„ Das mit der Hochzeitssachen von Tobias und mir, das war kompletter quatsch das musst du mir glauben, ich Liebe nur dich.“   
„ Und warum hast du es mir nicht direkt gesagt hm?“   
„ Weil es erstens total peinlich ist und zweitens werden wir die Sache direkt annullieren lassen sobald Tobias wieder fit ist.“   
„ Bist du dir da sicher, denn auf mich wirkt das ganze so als wollte dein Ehemann diese Sache solange aufrecht halten bis du dich von mir getrennt hast.“ Vorsichtig setzt sich Ringo nach dem Satz in eine Sitzende Position. Was jedoch ein kurzes Schmerzverziehen nicht funktioniert.   
„ Hi, vorsichtig. Leg dich lieber hin, das scheint dir weniger Schmerzen zu bereiten.“ Sag ich mit sorgevollem Blick.   
„ Easy ich habe in den letzten Stunden viel nach gedacht, und ich bin der Meinung das es so wie es jetzt ist nicht weiter gehen kann.“ Fängt Ringo an zu reden, ehe ich dazwischen quatsche.  
„ Bitte Ringo, werfe das mit uns nicht weg. Wir bekommen das hin, ich rede mit Tobias.

„ Das bringt nichts, ich habe auch lange hin und her überlegt, aber …“ Sagt Ringo ehe ich wieder dazwischen rede.   
„ Das kannst du mir nicht antun, nach all dem was wir schon durch haben. Ich liebe dich Ringo, mit all deinen Ecken und Kanten. Und ich will dich nicht verlieren bitte, auch wenn ich mich hier gerade zum größten Weichei und Jammerlappen aufspiele. Bitte verlass mich nicht.“ Ohne es kontrollieren zu können kullern mir bereits die ersten Tränen über die Wange. Die wenige später sanft von Ringo mit der Hand weggewischt werden. Ich schmiege mein Gesicht eng an seine Handfläche und atme tief durch. Den vertrauten Duft der hier überall in dem Zimmer klebt, mit letzter Kraft sehe ich Ringo in die Augen, wo bereits auch einzelne Tränen im Augenwinkel zu sehen sind. 

„ Danke für die wunderbaren Stunden und Erlebnisse die ich mit dir erleben durfte. Du hast es geschafft mein Herz wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen. Und mir gezeigt wie es ist geliebt zu werden. Das werde ich dir nie vergessen. Aber bitte gehe jetzt du machst es uns beiden sonst nur noch schwerer.“ Kommt es flüsternd von Ringo.  
Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen stehe ich vom Bett auf und sehe ihn nicht mehr an. Ich gehe mit hängenden Schultern zur Tür und verlasse das Zimmer genauso leise wie ich es betreten habe. Nur mit dem Unterschied das ich Ringo nun für immer verloren habe. Weil ich zu lange gewartet habe, hätte ich nur früher was gesagt, dann wäre es wahrscheinlich nie zu der Prügelei gekommen. 

Niedergeschlagen gehe ich die Wendeltreppe runter, und verabschiede mich mit einem schnellen „Es ist aus“ von Paco und Elli. Die irritierten und geschockten Blick im Nacken deutlich spürend kehre ich zurück in die WG von Tobias und mir. Wo ich bereits direkt von Tobias und Jakob empfangen werde die am Tisch sitzen.   
Ohne groß drauf zu warten bis Jakob nach Hause geht, schreie ich den Kotzmeister Tobias an.  
„ Bist du jetzt endlich glücklich. Er hat Schluss gemacht. Hörst du, jetzt kannst du die Korken knallen lassen du hast es geschafft meine Beziehung zu sabotieren und zu beenden.“  
„Wie jetzt hat Ringo wirklich Schluss gemacht? So richtig jetzt?“ Fragt Tobias nach  
„Ja! Hat er, du hast es geschafft. Er ist der Meinung das es einfach nicht sein soll mit uns.“ Wütend schlage ich meine Zimmertür hinter mir zu, ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort abzuwarten. 

„ Wow, das hätte mir mal ein paar Tage eher einfallen sollen, ihm das mit der Hochzeit zu sagen.“ Sagt Tobias an Jakob gewandt.   
„ Mensch Anwalt, warum hast du das gemacht. Nur weil KayC dich am Altar stehen gelassen hat, heißt das doch nicht das Ringo genauso ist und Easy wieder verarscht.“ Antwortet Jakob   
„ Mein lieber Halbbruder ist Narzisst, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis ihm das nächste Geld angeboten wird und er Easy verletzt. Deshalb ist es besser für ihn wenn er sich von meinem Halbbruder fernhält.“ Spricht Tobias mit einem kurzen Lächeln im Gesicht  
„ Nein, tut mir leid. Die Einstellung kann ich nicht mit dir teilen. Klar hat Ringo früher Mist gebaut aber er hat daraus gelernt und lange um Easy gekämpft. Und Easy hat ihm verziehen, also warum stellst du den beiden weitere Hürden in den Weg.“   
„ Weil Ringo Easy nicht verdient hat deswegen, früher oder später wird er mir dafür dankbar sein. Spätestens wenn er einen besseren als Ringo gewunden hat.“   
„ Tobias, weißt du was ich glaube, du siehst Ringo als einen Rivalen an. Der dir Easy wegnehmen könnte. Das ist dein Problem, du verweigerst Easy sein Glück weil du selbst mal wieder verarscht wurdest. Aber das geht nicht, Easy ist erwachsen und kann auf sich selbst aufpassen merk dir das. Denn auch wenn er sich wieder mit anderen Männern einlässt, dein Problem wird dir bleiben. So ich muss jetzt los, denk da mal drüber nach. Tschau. 

Drüben in der anderen WG

„ Das glaub ich jetzt nicht, haben die wirklich Schluss gemacht.“ Sagt Elli nach wie vor geschockt zu Paco.   
„ Sieht wohl ganz so aus, aber ich dachte die beiden sind happy miteinander. Ich hab Ringo vorher noch nie so glücklich gesehen, wie mit Easy.“  
„Eben, und Easy hat ihm doch erst die ganze Sache mit dem Büdchen verziehen. Warum trennen sie sich dann.“ Fragt sich Elli.   
„ Meinst du das ist wegen Tobias, ich meine seinen Unmut zu der Beziehung hat er schon deutlich gezeigt. Vielleicht ist es deswegen jetzt so.“ Mutmaßt Paco   
„ Ich gehe jetzt hoch zu Richard der soll mir mal erklären was plötzlich los ist. Bevor er wieder alles mit sich alleine ausmacht.“ Entschlossen steht Elli auf, wird jedoch kurz von Paco aufgehalten.   
„ Bist du dir sicher dass er jetzt was sagen wird?“   
„ Nein, aber ich will es versuchen. Richard darf sich in seinem Zustand jetzt nicht oben einschließen. Verstehst du, versuch du doch mal mit Easy oder Tobias zu reden. Und wenn wir von allen drein nichts raus bekommen dann…“  
„Versuchen wir es weiter. Wir können schließlich nicht zulassen das sich unsere große WG bald in viele kleine auflöst.“ Beendet Paco ihren Satz und steht auf um in die andere WG zu gehen, während Elli die Wendeltreppe hoch geht. 

„Richard… ich komme jetzt rein.“ Sagt Elli schnell bevor sie in eine Unangenehme Situation stolpert.   
„Ja, dann komm auch.“ Hört sie Ringos Stimme schließlich.   
„ Hast du noch Schmerzen?“ Fragt Elli direkt und kommt ums Bett gelaufen um Ringo in die Augen zu sehen.   
„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Was willst du noch von mir ich würde gerne alleine sein wenn das in Ordnung ist.“ Sagt Ringo mit entschlossenem Blick.  
„ Ich weiß es geht mich nichts an, aber warum habt ihr Schluss gemacht. Easy kam vorhin ziemlich fertig die Treppe runter und hat es gesagt. Und wenn ich deine Augen ansehe, merke ich doch das du genauso leidest wie er also warum Richard?“  
„ Du hast recht es geht euch allen nichts an. Das mit Easy und mir sollte einfach nicht sein. Das ist mir jetzt klar geworden.“ Kommt die zögerliche Antwort schließlich   
„ ich verstehe dich nicht, ich meine du warst so happy als er dir die Sache mit dem Büdchen verziehen hat und jetzt werft ihr plötzlich alles hin. Nur wegen Tobias?“   
„ Wie kommst du jetzt auf Tobias?“ Fragt Ringo, während er sich ruckartig aufrichtet.   
„ Immer langsam Richard, ich meine die Hochzeit und die Prügelei deswegen. Ist es deswegen?“ Hakt Elli weiter nach.   
„ Auch, er wird einfach niemals aufhören sich in meine Beziehung zu Easy einzumischen. Und bevor es noch schlimmer wird, räume ich lieber freiwillig das Feld. Denn Easy wird immer zwischen den Stühlen stehen, er kann auf die Freundschaftliche Beziehung zu meinem Halbbruder nicht verzichten…“   
„ Aber auf dich oder wie?“ Unterbricht Elli mich.   
„ Das wird er mit Tobias Hilfe schon überwinden. Mich würde es nicht überraschen wenn Tobias bereits die ersten Dates für ihn klarmacht.“ Beendet Ringo seinen Satz.   
„ Richard Easy liebt dich. Das weißt du, er tut es schließlich nicht erst seit gestern. Er hat Hauke wegen dir abgeschossen, und da glaubst du er kann sich so schnell neu verlieben.“ Sagt Elli schnell.  
„ Ich weiß Elli, Ich liebe ihn auch, aber trotzdem er wird wegen dem ständigen Zoff zwischen Tobias und mir noch mehr verletzt als jetzt.“   
„ Warum könnt ihr euch nicht eine Auszeit nur zu zweit wenn du wieder fit bist. So ganz ohne Tobias, das würde euch doch beiden gefallen. Ich kann dir nur raten wirf das mit Easy nicht weg. Wir haben alle gemerkt wie glücklich ihr miteinander wart.“ Sagt Elli mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„ Elli…“   
„ Schon gut, es ist deine Entscheidung. Lass Tobias gewinnen, oder kämpf um Easy. Es bleibt deine Entscheidung.“ Ohne auf ein weiteres Wort zu warten verlässt Elli das Zimmer. 

Keine zehn Minuten später geht Ringo die Wendeltreppe runter zu Elli und Paco an den Tisch. Ohne sich hinzusetzen schnappt er sich schnell eine Strickjacke vom Stuhl und will gerade rüber gehen als Jakob in die WG reinkommt. 

„ Bevor du jetzt was machst, hör mir bitte kurz zu.“ Sagt Jakob mit abgehetztem Blick zu Ringo.  
Mit einem kurzen Nicken von Ringo deutet er Jakob das er reden soll was der mit einem kurzen tiefen Atemzug schließlich tut.   
„ Also ich war gerade drüben bei Tobias als Easy rein kam, und ihm das mit eurer Trennung gesagt hat. Woraufhin sich Tobias mal wieder total blöd verhalten hat und weiter auf dir rumgehackt, aber Easy hat dich weiter in Schutz genommen, und ihm mehr als einmal gesagt das er es endlich geschafft hat eure Beziehung zu beenden. Er hat sich schließlich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und lässt keinen mehr an sich ran. Selbst Bambi hat es versucht, und Paco glaub ich auch er redet mit niemandem.“  
„ Und was soll Richard jetzt dagegen machen.“ Mischt sich Elli ein.   
„ Komm bitte mit rüber, vielleicht macht er dir ja die Tür auf. Tobias macht sich Sorgen das er sich was angetan hat. So wie er heute bei dem Gespräch ausgerastet ist so kennt ihn selbst Tobias nicht. So sagt er jedenfalls.“ Beendet Jakob seine kurze Rede.   
„ Ich komme aber mit rüber, man weiß ja nie was zwischen euch beiden wieder abgeht. Auch wenn ihr für den Moment das gleiche Ziel habt.“ Sagt Paco direkt und stellt sich neben Ringo.   
„ Ja, ist wahrscheinlich besser so. Aber mit Easy rede ich alleine.“ Sagt Ringo mit Blick zu Paco.   
„ Gut, ich komme auch mit, und halte den Anwalt auf dir die Tür vor der Nase wieder zu zu knallen.“ Sagt Jakob auf dem Weg rüber. 

Als Sie gemeinsam die Wohnung der beiden betreten finden sie Tobias auf einem Stuhl sitzend vor der Zimmertür von Easy.   
Ohne Tobias zu Wort kommen zu lassen, nimmt Jakob ihn bestimmt in den Griff und geht mit ihm in das Zimmer des Anwalts. Ein kurzes nicken und Ringo überbrückt die letzten Meter zur Tür.   
Ein kurzes Klopfen an die Tür und ein leises Easy und schon hört man hinter der Tür Geräusche.   
Ein kurzen Blick mit Paco ausgetauscht und Paco setzt sich an den Tisch.   
„ Easy mach bitte die Tür auf, und lass mich rein.“ Sagt Ringo mit leiser Stimme.   
Keine Minute später hört man das Klappern von dem Schlüssel ehe die Tür ein Spalt aufgeht.  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken geht Ringo ins Zimmer und schließt die Tür wieder hinter sich ab. 

„Jakob hat mir erzählt was hier los war. Warum verkriechst du dich in deinem Zimmer?“ Fragt Ringo direkt.  
„Ich brauchte einfach meine Ruhe, aber setzt dich lieber, das muss alles ziemlich anstrengte sein für dich. Du musst dich schonen mit deiner Gehirnerschütterung.“ Sag ich besorgt und räume schnell alles zur Seite damit sich Ringo entspannt hinsetzen kann, und nicht auf meine getragenen Klamotten Stapel sitz.  
„Das kann ich nicht wenn ich mir zeitgleich totale Sorgen um dich machen muss. Wenn ich erfahre das du dich in deinem Zimmer verkriechst niemanden an dich ran lässt. So dass das Gerücht aufkommt du tust dir was an.“  
„Wer sagt denn bitte so was. Ich bin doch nicht suizidgefährdet. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen um mich machen. Ruh dich lieber aus und wird schnell wieder fit ok?“ Antworte ich ihm mit einem scheuen Lächeln.   
„Wie soll das denn jetzt weiter gehen. Ich meine wir wohnen Tür an Tür. Tobias wohnt hier mit dir.“ Fragt Ringo zögerlich.  
„Ich werde mir eine eigene kleine Wohnung suchen. Vielleicht merkt Tobias dann das er sich um mich nicht kümmern wie um ein kleines Kind. Denn eins habe ich heute gelernt, mein Glück ist ihm egal er sieht seit der Sache mit KayC nur noch schwarz wenn es um Liebe geht. Und so einen Freund brauche ich nicht, wenn er nicht mal sieht wie glücklich ich bin und mir ständig in die Beziehung reinquatscht. “ Antworte ich mit einem Lächeln in Ringos Richtung.   
„Dafür hast du aber echt lange gebraucht. Ich meine wie lange mischt er sich jetzt schon ungefragt ein?“ Kommt es mit einem Lachen im Gesicht von Ringo.  
„Hi, hör auf. Ich war halt anderweitig beschäftigt. Da kann ich meine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf alles richten.“ Verteidige ich mich selbst mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.   
„Jaja, schon gut.“ Sagt Ringo schnell.  
„Ich weiß, das mit uns meinst du hat keinen Sinn. Aber ich glaube schon, das es Sinn hat. Wir haben so viel hinter uns, das kannst du doch nicht alles Ignorieren. Aber das wichtigste von allen ist doch Das Ich dich Liebe. Und du? “   
„Das weißt du genau. Aber ich weiß nicht ob ich das schaffe. Ich habe so viel Falsch gemacht am Anfang, ich hab dein Vertrauen verspielt. Und du hast mir trotzdem verziehen. Ich kann es mir glaub ich selbst nicht richtig verzeihen das ich nicht sofort die Wahrheit gesagt habe.“  
„Ringo, ich hab es dir damals schon gesagt, ich pass jetzt auf dich auf.“ Sage ich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.   
„ich weiß, und ich will mich ja auch ändern für dich. Aber wenn du meinetwegen deine Freundschaft mit Tobias aufgeben musst.“  
„Das hat er ganz alleine geschafft. Du hast damit gar nichts zu tun. Ich lass mir nur ungerne mein Leben vorschreiben. Und wenn er es nicht akzeptieren kann dann gehört er halt nicht mehr zu meinen Freunden.“ Sage ich mit entschlossenem Blick.   
„ Meinst du wir haben noch eine Chance, so ganz ohne Tobias Manipulation?“ Frage ich ihn schließlich direkt.   
„ Ja ich glaube schon, denn ich weiß eins mit Sicherheit, Ich liebe Dich zu 100%.“  
Ohne weiter eine Sekunde zu verschwenden, lehne ich mich vorsichtig nach vorne und lege meine Lippen sanft und vorsichtig auf die von Ringo, der den Kuss direkt erwidert. Eins zwei sanfte Küsse später löse ich mich von ihm.   
„Du solltest dich jetzt trotzdem hinlegen, und dich auskurieren. Ich will nicht das dir noch was passiert.“ Sage ich mit leiser Stimme während ich vorsichtig über seinen Oberkörper streichle.   
„ Ich weiß, Elli bringt mich um wenn ich nicht langsam zurück komme und mich ins Bett lege.“ Antwortet Ringo nach einem weiteren kurzen Kuss.   
„ Soll ich mitkommen, oder störe ich dich.“ Frage ich direkt.   
„ Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst das ich jetzt alleine rüber gehe mich in mein Bett lege was so wahnsinnig kalt ist ohne dich.“   
Schnell packe ich ein paar Sachen in eine Tasche und folge Ringo schließlich nach draußen ins Wohnzimmer. Wo Jakob, Paco und Tobias sitzen.   
Ohne groß ein Wort zu verlieren, verschränke ich meine Finger mit Ringos und ziehe ihn vorsichtig hinter mir her in die andere WG. 

 

 

Drüben angekommen wartet Elli bereits auf Ringos Rückkehr. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht zeigt sie gleich hoch in Ringos Zimmer. Wohin wir gleich mit einem kurzen Nicken verschwinden.   
Vorsichtig legen wir uns zusammen ins Bett, erst als sich Ringo gemütlich und schmerzfrei hingelegt hat kuschele ich mich vorsichtig an seine Seite, und streichle vorsichtig mit einer Hand über seine Brust. Während seine Hand sich in meinen Nacken verirrt um mich leicht dort zu kraulen. Immer wieder ein wohliges seufzen meiner Seitz, und wir schlafen ziemlich schnell aneinander gekuschelt ein. 

Ein paar vereinzelnde Sonnenstrahlen schleichen sich am nächsten Morgen in mein Gesicht, da wir das Rollo gestern nicht ganz zu gemacht haben. Was mir wohl oder über zeigt das ich langsam aufstehen muss, wenn ich das Büdchen heute pünktlich aufschließen will. Weshalb ich langsam meine Augen öffne, wo ich direkt in das schlafende Gesicht von Ringo sehe, der noch immer friedlich vor sich träumt. Nur hin und wieder bewegen sich seine Augen. Was mir den Verdacht nahe bringt das er langsam aufzuwachen scheint. Wie auf einen Stillen Wunsch hin öffnen sich die blaugrauen Augen und ein noch ziemlich müder Ringo sieht mich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht an. 

„guten Morgen, wie geht es dir?“ frage ich ihn gleich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.   
„Morgen, ganz gut denk ich. Zumindest konnte ich durchschlafen, das war schon mal sehr gut.“ Antwortet Ringo mit leiser Stimme.   
„Dann bin ich beruhigt. Ich hatte ein bisschen Angst das ich dir im Schlaf wehtun könnte.“ Sag ich schnell während ich mich wieder an seine Seite kuschle, mit dem Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge atme ich den vertrauten Geruch ein.   
„Mach dir keine Sorgen darum, ich bin nicht aus Zucker, also mach dir nicht allzu viele Sorgen. Ich bin nächste Woche wieder fit und dann kannst du endlich wieder ordentlich mit mir kuscheln, mein kleiner Kuschelbär.“  
„Blödmann. Ich bin dein Freund ist doch klar dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache, immerhin sind deine Verletzungen nicht ohne. “ Antworte ich ihm. 

„Ist ja gut, Easy. Ich bin vorsichtig. Aber muss du nicht los das Büdchen aufschließen.“  
„Ja. Leider Natascha kommt erst heute Nachmittag aus der Uni, das heißt ich muss die Frühschicht machen. Obwohl ich viel lieber mit dir hier im Bett liegen würde, aber ich muss jetzt aufstehen sonst bleib ich den ganzen Zag hier und das Büdchen zu.“ Antworte ich ihm mit sanfter Stimme.   
„Na dann mal los ich will nicht wieder daran schuld sein, das es Büdchen schlechter läuft.“  
„Ja, ich steh ja schon auf.“ Mit beleidigtem Blick stehe ich schließlich auf um mich anzuziehen. Als ich fertig bin setze ich mich nochmal kurz zu Ringo ans Bett. 

Mit einem kurzen Kuss verabschiede ich mich von ihm. Ehe ich schweren Herzens aufstehe.   
„Bis nachher. Schreib mir bitte wenn was ist. Oder ich dir was besorgen soll Ok?“ Frage ich ihn noch schnell ehe ich bei der Tür ankomme.   
„Ja, Easy. Ich bin wirklich in Ordnung. Komm einfach schnell wieder her.“ Antwortet Ringo mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Was mir unweigerlich ebenfalls ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zaubert, da er solche Liebevollen Sachen sehr wenig sagt, machen diese ausgewählten Worte noch mehr bauchkribbeln in meinem Bauch. So dass ich meine Ich habe nur lauter Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln gehe ich schließlich die Treppe runter. Da weit und breit kein andere da ist, verlasse ich die Wohnung direkt Richtung Büdchen. 

Kaum habe ich das Büdchen zehn Minuten geöffnet kommt auch schon Bambi um die Ecke.   
„Guten Morgen, Easy. Machst du mir bitte einen Kaffee, ich dreh sonst gleich durch.“ Höre ich ihn gequält sagen.  
„Morgen, klar mach ich dir einen Kaffee, aber sag mal was ist denn los bei dir? Du siehst ziemlich kaputt aus.“ Frage ich ihn ehe ich wenig später mit einer Tasse Kaffee zu mir raus komme.  
„Viel Stress momentan. Mir ist doch diese Taxi Firma weggebrochen, Sina ist nur mit ihrem neuem Job beschäftigt und ich muss mich nebenbei noch um Amelie kümmern. Die ihre Mutter total vermisst.“ Antwortet Bambi mir.  
„Hast du den mal mit Sina geredet? Ich meine, bekanntlich soll das helfen.“  
„Naja. Nicht wirklich. Aber du kennst Sina, wenn die sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hat zieht Sie das durch bis zum Ende.“  
„Rede mit ihr Bambi. Ihr findet bestimmt eine Lösung für das Problem.“ Sage ich ihm und klopf ihm kurz auf die Schulter.   
„Danke, wie läuft es denn mit dir und Ringo. Konntet ihr alles klären?“ Fragt er mich  
„ja, zum Glück. Ich hatte echt Angst dass wir das nicht schaffen. Ich war ja diesmal sogar der der am meisten scheiße gebaut hat. Ich habe ihn ziemlich vernachlässigt.“ Gebe ich ehrlich zu.   
„Naja, ist ja wieder alles gut bei euch. Also Kopf hoch.“  
„Ja du hast Recht. Es bringt wohl keinem was wenn man sich darüber jetzt noch den Kopf zerbricht. Aber sobald ich hier fertig bin gehe ich zu Tobias und werde nochmal mit ihm reden. Entweder er akzeptiert das mit Ringo und mir oder ich werde die Freundschaft zu ihm nicht mehr halten können, dann ich will nie wieder das die beiden sich wegen mir prügeln. Das bringt nämlich keinem was.“ Sag ich ihm entschlossen, bevor ich mich wieder ins Büdchen zurückziehe um Kunden zu bedienen.   
Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung verabschiedet sich Bambi von mir. 

Pünktlich auf die Minute kommt Natascha von der Uni. Endlich Schichtwechsel denke ich mir in Gedanken.

„Hi Easy.“  
„Hi Natascha, ich bin dann direkt weg. Schließt du bitte ab wenn du nachher zu machst. Ich muss jetzt noch ein paar wichtige Sachen klären.“  
„Mach ich, bis morgen Dann.“  
„Ja, bis morgen.“ Antworte ich ihr. Ehe ich mich auf in die Wohnung mache wo ich mit Tobias wohne. 

Dort angekommen sehe ich ihn mit Stinker zusammen auf der Couch liegen. Mit ernstem Blick schiebe ich mir einen Stuhl hin und setzte mich drauf, mit dem Blick zu Tobias. 

„Hör mal zu Tobias. Ich muss mit dir reden.“ Beginne ich zögerlich.  
„Was gibt es denn?“ Fragt er mich, während er weiter Stinker krault.   
„Ich hab lange drüber nachgedacht, aber so wie es jetzt ist geht es nicht weiter. Du musst dich entscheiden entweder du akzeptierst meine Beziehung zu Ringo und hörst auf ihn ständig schlecht zu machen oder wir sind keine Freunde mehr.“ Entschlossen und Ernst knall ich ihm die Worte vor die Füße. Weshalb eine eisige Stille in der WG einzieht, da wir beide kein Wort mehr sagen.

„Ok, also ist dir Ringo wirklich wichtiger als ich, dein bester Freund.“ Beginnt Tobias schließlich, ehe er mich mit intensivem Blick ansieht.  
„Ja. Tobias. Ich liebe ihn, ich kann einfach nicht riskieren ihn wegen dir und deiner Eifersucht zu verlieren. Ich kann das nicht, ich brauche ihn einfach, ohne ihn bin unglücklich. Ich hab noch niemanden so geliebt wie ich ihn liebe. Warum glaubst du mir das nicht? “ Fragend sehe ich ihn an.  
„ich glaub dir ja. Aber Richard eben nicht, verstehst du. Das nichts mit Eifersucht zu tun, ich will einfach nicht das er dir wieder weht tut.“

„Kannst du die ganze alte Geschichte nicht einfach vergessen, und es wenigstens versuchen wieder normal mit ihm umzugehen. Niemand verlangt das du ihn gleich wieder als deinen Bruder ins Herz schließen sollst. Aber es normal auf einer Erwachsenen Ebene mit einander zu versuchen wäre das wirklich so unvorstellbar für dich. “  
„Ich weiß nicht Easy.“  
„Überleg es dir und erhol dich gut. Ich werde für die nächsten Tagen drüben schlafen.“ Sag ich ihm ehe ich vom Stuhl aufstehe um ein paar Sachen zusammen zu packen.

Nachdem ich die wichtigsten Sachen zusammengepackt habe verlasse ich die Wohnung, da Tobias sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hat, sage auch ich kein Wort bevor ich gehe.  
Drüben angekommen werde ich direkt von Saskia begrüßt die gerade dabei ist was zu kochen.   
Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln im Gesicht grüße ich Sie ehe ich mir aus dem Kühlschrank ein Wasser rausnehme. 

„Wo willst du denn hin, mit der Tasche? “ Fragt sie mich mit Blick auf meine schwarze Tasche die ich neben der Couch abgestellt habe.   
„Ich wollte vorerst hier bleiben, und Tobias die Chance geben sich zu entscheiden. Wenn das für euch alle in Ordnung ist.“  
„Also für mich ist das auf jeden Fall in Ordnung und Elli hat bestimmt nichts dagegen. “ Kommt es plötzlich vom Badezimmer wo gerade Paco raus kommt.   
„Danke, ich verspreche euch das es nicht für lange ist nur 2 bis 3 Tage dann sollte sich alles geklärt haben.“ Sage ich mit einem kurzem Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„mach dir kein Kopf Easy, wir sind eine Familie. Du bleibst hier bei uns solange du willst. Ich bin mir sicher das Ringo es eh nie zulassen würde das du woanders schläfst.“ Antwortet Paco mit einem Lachen im Gesicht.   
„Bestimmt. Weiß er überhaupt schon davon?“ Fragt Saskia mich   
„Nein, ich hab mir das heute Morgen überlegt als ich am Büdchen war.“ Antworte ich ihr.  
„Dann solltest du mal hoch gehen, erwartet bestimmt schon auf dich.“ Sagt Paco.   
„Mach ich, bis gleich.“

Oben angekommen klopfe ich kurz an die Tür ehe ich sie leise öffne. Mein Blick geht direkt zum Bett wo Ringo friedlich schläft. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht stelle ich die Tasche vor dem Bett ab und laufe auf die Seite wo Ringo liegt. Mit einem federleichten Kuss auf die Lippen fange ich an vorsichtig und langsam mit meiner Hand über seine Wange zu streicheln. Was mir ein zufriedenes Seufzen von Ringo einbringt der sich langsam zu regen beginnt. Als sich schließlich müde die Blaugrauen Augen öffnen, muss ich mich stark abhalten nicht laut zu lachen. Denn er sieht in dem Moment einfach zum Anbeißen Süß aus, wie er noch ganz verschlafen versucht die Orientierung zu finden. 

„Na, meine große Schlafmütze. Hast du endlich ausgeschlafen?“ frage ich ihn mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Ehe ich mich wieder zu ihm runterbeuge um wieder einen kleinen Kuss auf diese wunderbaren Lippen zu hauchen.   
„Ja, mir war halt langweilig ohne dich. Da ist schlaf halt die beste Art Zeit tot zu schlagen. Und man soll angeblich schneller gesund werden hat man mir mal gesagt.“ Kommt es noch recht verschlafen von Ringo.

„Oh, Tut mir leid. Dass ich so lange weg war. Es waren immerhin 6 lange Stunden die du alleine in deinem Bett verbringen musstest. “  
„Eben, es war kalt ungemütlich und einfach nur langweilig. Aber jetzt bist du ja wieder da.“  
Ohne lange zu überlege ziehe ich schnell meine Schuhe und Jacke aus und klettre schnell zu Ringo ins Bett. Wo er mich bereits schnell in seine Arme zieht, was mir sofort das wohlige Gefühl von Zuhause vermittelt. Vorsichtig kuschle ich mich so eng es geht an den warmen Körper, in der Hoffnung Ringo dabei nicht weh zu tun. Eng aneinander gekuschelt genießen wir einfach die Sorgenfreie Zeit nur zu Zweit.

Bis Sie je von Elli unterbrochen wird, die lautstark von unten ruft, das das Essen fertig ist. Mit einem kurzen Grummeln seitens Ringo löse ich mich aus der Umarmung und stehe vom Bett auf.   
Ich halte ihm meine Hand hin und nicke Richtung Tür, was jedoch ohne ein einzige Bewegung von ihm ignoriert wird.

„Komm schon. Lass uns was essen gehen. Danach können wir ja wieder ins Bett gehen.“ Versuche ich es schließlich ihn nach unten zu motivieren.  
„Muss das wirklich sein, ich will dich jetzt für mich alleine haben. Die anderen können auch ohne uns essen.“ Antwortet Ringo mit flehendem Blick  
„Ja, ich hab Hunger und du bestimmt auch. Also komm wir haben die nächsten Tage und Nächte genug Zeit für uns alleine.“  
„Nächte?“ Kommt es fragend von Ringo der sich langsam aus dem Bett bewegt.  
„Ja ich wollte die nächsten Tage hier übernachten, damit Tobias sich entscheiden kann. Wenn das für dich nicht zu viel ist.“ Frage ich ihn   
„Machst du jetzt Witze. Natürlich bleibst du hier, ist doch wohl klar. Gib mir nur eben fünf Minuten um mir was über zu ziehen. Geh du schon mal essen ich komme sofort.“ Antwortet Ringo mir mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, ehe er vom Bett aufsteht.   
Mit einem kurzen Nicken drehe ich mich schließlich zur Tür um und gehe alleine die Treppe runter zu den anderen. 

 

Unten angekommen sitzen die anderen bereits am Tisch, wie ich bereits erwartet habe fehlt nur Tobias. Wofür ich ihm dankbar bin, da es so bedeutet das er sich wirklich vorerst aus dem Leben von Ringo und mir raushält.   
„Hi Erde an Easy willst du dich nicht hinsetzten und was essen. Und was ist mit Richard kommt er noch runter oder schläft er noch.“ Weckt mich Elli aus meinen Gedanken.   
„Hm, ne der kommt sofort runter er wollte sich nur was Überziehen dann kommt er. “Antworte ich kurz ehe ich mich hinsetze und mir eine Portion von dem Chili auf dem Teller schütte.   
„Also läuft es bei euch beiden wieder gut?“ Fragt Saskia mich.   
Völlig überrascht halte ich kurz inne ehe ich zu Saskia blicke.   
„Ja zwischen Ringo und mir ist wieder alles gut. Mit Tobias habe ich auch geredet und ihn vor die Wahl gestellt, entweder er verliert mich als seinen besten Freund oder er akzeptiert meine Beziehung zu Ringo und lässt uns in Ruhe“ Antworte ich ihr schließlich ehe ich anfange zu essen.   
„Ich hoffe echt für euch das ihr endlich zusammen sein könnt ohne Stress.“ Sagt Saskia mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln im Gesicht.   
„Danke, ich hoffe Tobias entscheidet sich für das richtige, denn egal wie seine Entscheidung ausfällt ich fürchte einer wird enttäuscht sein. “  
„Was meinst du? Klar Tobias wird dich als besten Freund vermissen wenn er sich gegen eure Beziehung entscheidet. Aber wenn er sie akzeptiert wer ist dann enttäuscht.“ Fragt Paco.  
„Stimmt jetzt wo du es sagst. Tobias wird bestimmt noch dran zu knappern haben aber wenn es dann endlich friedlich ist wäre ich zufrieden.“ Antworte ich Paco als auch schon Ringo die Treppe runter kommt.

„Wie geht es dir Richard?“ Fragt Elli direkt besorgt.   
„Gut, ich merke kaum noch was.“ Antwortet Ringo schnell und nimmt sich ebenfalls etwas vom Chili.  
„Das ist schön aber bleib bitte trotzdem noch ruhig und überanstreng dich nicht. Easy pass du bitte mit auf, denn ich denke nicht das sich Richard noch lange an meine Anweisungen halten wird.“ Sagt Elli mit strengem Blick. Während sie erst Ringo und dann mich ansieht.  
Mehr als ein schnelles Nicken bringen wir ihr nicht mehr entgegen sondern essen schnell unser Chili. In der Hoffnung das die Gesprächs Themen jetzt auf was anderes gelängt werden als Ringos Verletzung oder unsere Beziehung.

„Ok, jetzt wo das geklärt ist was wollen wir am Wochenende so machen? Hat irgendjemand eine Idee.“ Fragt Saskia schließlich in die Runde.  
„Ich hab auf jedenfall Frei. Aber auf nur Party auf der Dachterrasse habe ich kein Bock. Das machen wir immer.“ Gibt Elli mit gelangweiltem Blick zu.  
„Stimmt, Elli hat Recht, wir sammeln am besten alle Vorschläge und Idee die wir dann morgen bequatschen dann hat jeder zeit sich was auszudenkend und wofür de meisten hinterher stimmen das wird gemacht. Und das ohne Gejammer und gemotzte. Beendet Paco das Thema, eher er aufsteht um in die Turnhalle zu gehen.  
„Ehm Paco, ich komme später kurz vorbei die Unterlagen holen für die Buchhaltung.“  
„Ok, aber denk dran das du dich ausruhst sonst bekommen wir alle ein Problem mit Elli.“ Antwortet Paco mit einem Lächeln ehe er die Tür hinter sich schließt.  
„Ich kann dir die Unterlagen gleich mitbringen, ich muss eh eben runter ins Büro, hab auch noch was vergessen.“ Bietet sich Saskia an.   
„Danke, Saskia. Für dich ist es eh besser wenn du dich noch ein bisschen ausruhst. Die Buchhaltung kannst du auch morgen noch machen.“ Misch ich mich schließlich in das Gespräch ein, und sehe Ringo mit einem eindringlichen Blick an.

„Meinetwegen. Aber keinen Tag länger. Ich hab nämlich absolut keine Lust länger doof im Bett rumzuliegen. “ Antwortet Ringo mir ehe er mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen drückt.   
Ich hab nicht mal die Gelegenheit ihn zu erwidern da er direkt aufsteht, um ins Bad zu gehen.  
„Denk lieber drüber nach wie du bis zum Wochenende wieder fit bist, denn ich bezweifle das wir easy überzeugen können alleine mit uns was zu machen.“ Ruft Elli ihm schnell hinterher ehe er die Tür ins Schloss fallen lässt.  
„Warst du nicht gerade noch der Meinung das er sich erst wieder richtig auskurieren soll ehe er was unternimmt.“ Fragt Saskia mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Ja schon aber wir wollen ja wohl nicht irgendwo bergsteigen gehen, ich denke eher das es was geselliges und ruhiges wird. Und da kann ihm nichts passieren.“ Rechtfertig sich Elli, mit einem entschlossenem Blick.  
„Hört sich an als hättest du eine Idee.“ Frage ich Elli direkt, und sehe Sie erwartungsvoll an.  
„Ne, Easy erst morgen außerdem ist meine Idee noch nicht vollkommen ausgereift. Ich muss jetzt zum Dienst, pass du auf Richard auf und überlegt euch was schönes. Bis später.“ Kaum hat Elli ihren Satz beendet stürmt sie auch schon raus. Mit fragenden Gesichtern sehen Saskia und ich uns an.

„Ich wollte wieder hoch ins Bett kommst du mit?“ Werde ich von Ringo schließlich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.  
„Ehm, ich komme gleich nach. Geh ruhig schon mal vor.“ Antworte ich ihm mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Wenn du meinst. Aber Easy…“  
„Hm..“  
„Schon gut.“ Sagt Ringo ehe er sich umdreht und die Treppe hoch geht in sein Zimmer. Mit einem breitem Lächeln verfolge ich ihn mit meinen Augen bis er oben ankommt.  
„Stimmt was nicht?“ Fragt Saskia mich mit nachdenklichem Blick.  
„Nein alles gut.“ Antworte ich ihr, ehe ich aufstehe und den Tisch aufräume.  
„Wenn du meinst. Warte ich helfe dir beim Spülen dann geht es schneller. “ Sagt Saskia schnell.  
Als wir wenig später fertig sind und die Küche wieder ordentlich ist, verabschiede ich mich von Saskia und gehe ebenfalls die Treppen zu Ringos Zimmer nach oben. 

Dort angekommen öffne ich langsam die Zimmertür, mit Blick auf das Bett sehe ich dass sich Ringo bereits wieder hingelegt hat. Sodass ich still und leise vorsichtig zu ihm ins Bett krabble, in der Hoffnung ihn dadurch nicht wieder zu wecken. Als ich mich gerade unter die Decke mogeln will öffnen sich seine wunderschönen Blaugrauen Augen wieder. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht streichle ich ihm vorsichtig mit einer Hand über die Wange, was Ringo gleich mit einem entspannten Seufzen und geschlossenen Augen genießt. 

„Was wolltest du vorhin eigentlich sagen bevor du hoch gegangen bist.“ Unterbreche ich die Stille schließlich.   
„Nichts, hat sich erledigt.“ Antwortet mir Ringo schnell, ehe er meine Hand von seiner Wange nimmt und mich stattdessen näher an sich zieht. Mit einem überraschten Gesicht lass ich es geschehen und kuschle mich vorsichtig enger in seine Arme, die mich schützend halten. Und mir das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit vermitteln, weshalb ich direkt meine Augen schließe und es einfach nur genieße in den Armen von Ringo zu liegen. In der Hoffnung die Zeit einfach anzuhalten schlinge ich meine Arme vorsichtig um seinen Hals, damit ich so nah wie nur irgendwie möglich bei ihm bin. 

Am späten Abend wache ich wieder auf, zu meiner Verwunderung bin ich alleine im Bett, Ringo ist bereits wieder aufgestanden. Mit Blick auf den Digitalwecker auf seinem Nachttisch ist es bereits kurz nach acht. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug stehe ich schließlich auf, um nach unten zu gehen. Als ich Tür öffne höre ich bereits Stimmen von unten. 

„Ich will absolut nichts mehr von Jakob wissen, das könnt ihr ihm direkt ausrichten wenn er nochmal hier auftaucht.“ Sagt Saskia mit wütender Stimme.  
„Meinst du nicht, du solltest dir vorher anhören was er dir zu sagen hat. Bevor du versuchst endgültig mit ihm abzuschließen.“ Antwortet Elli mit besorgter Stimme.  
„Das würde nichts ändern, Elli. Wirklich ich kann ihm einfach nicht verzeihen. Das er mich die ganze Zeit abgehört hat um mich heimlich für seine Machenschaften gegen seiner Bruder auszunutzen das war zu viel.“ Kommt es weiter wütend von Saskia.  
„Ok. Ich hab es ja verstanden. Ich wollte nur nicht das du es später bereust, wenn du jetzt einfach abblockst.“ Antwortet Elli.  
„Mädels, am besten beruhigt ihr euch beide Mal, denn das bringt Garnichts wenn ihr euch jetzt noch anschreit.“ Versucht Ringo die Streitigkeiten der beiden zu beruhigen.   
Mit leisen Schritten gehe ich die Treppe runter und bleibe davor stehen, um die Situation erst mal nicht zu stören.

„Halt du dich einfach daraus Ringo. Du bist kein Deut besser als Jakob. So wie du die Menschen hintergehst die dir doch so wichtig sind. Ich versteh sowieso nicht wie dir Paco alles verziehen hat und dich sogar in der Turnhalle behalten konnte. Und an Easy’s Stelle hätte ich dir auch nicht verziehen, bei der Scheiße die du gebaut hast wundert es mich echt wie sich so ein lieber und einfühlsamer Mensch wie Easy sich in dich verlieben konnten. Das einzige was dich interessiert ist doch dein Geld und dein Ruhm mehr nicht. Du bist einfach nur Gefühl… “   
„Schnauze Saskia. Es reicht mir jetzt. Hör auf, Ringo hat dir nie was getan er hat dir sogar geholfen deine Fische aus deiner Wohnung zu holen. Also hack nicht auf ihm rum und urteile nicht über Sachen die dich einen Scheiß angehen. Weder bist du an meiner noch an Pacos Stelle gewesen, und da wirst du nie sein. Paco und ich haben Ringo verziehen, mehr hat dich nicht zu interessieren.   
Ich liebe Ringo über alles. Er ist mein Leben also halt dich einfach aus der Sache raus, was zwischen Ringo und mir ist, das geht keinen was an außer uns beiden ok. “ Unterbreche ich Saskia schließlich mit lauter Stimme und überwinde die letzten Meter bis zum Sofa um mich hinter Ringo zu stellen. Um dort symbolisch meine Hände auf seine Schultern zu legen.  
Fertig mit meiner Ansage atme ich einmal tief durch um mich wieder einigermaßen zu beruhigen. Den Geschockten Blick von Saskia und Elli deutlich spürend beuge ich mich kurz zu Ringo runter um ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Was mich immer mehr entspannen lässt. 

„Wow, Easy…“ Sagt Elli die als erstes die Sprache wieder findet.  
„Wie lange stehst du da eigentlich schon.“ Fragt Ringo mich, mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Easy… Tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht so auf Ringo losgehen sollen. Aber ich weiß gerade echt nicht wohin mit meiner Wut. Jakob will einfach nicht aufgeben, er fängt mich überall ab und will mir immer wieder seine Gefühle aufzwingen und sich erklären. Das macht mich einfach nervlich fertig.“ Mischt Saskia sich ein bevor ich was sagen kann.   
„Eben, Ringo hat sich genug von Tobias anhören müssen, da musst du jetzt nicht wieder mit der Vergangenheit ankommen.“ Antworte ich ihr, während ich mich ebenfalls zu Ringo auf die Couch setze.   
„Tut mir Leid Ringo.“  
„Schon gut“ Antwortet Ringo kurz und knapp. Ehe er nach meiner Hand greift und unsere Finger ineinander verhakt. Mit sanftem Druck drücke ich sie kurz ehe ich wieder zu Saskia schaue.

„Hey Leute da seid ihr ja. Habt ihr euch alle was überlegt, was wir am Wochenende machen“ Kommt es aufgedreht von Paco der gerade durch die Tür kommt.  
„Also ich wäre für einen gemütlichen Filme Abend auf der Dachterrasse, mal ganz entspannt.“ Antwortet Saskia als erstes.   
„Ne, das ist doch langweilig. Wie wär es mit einer Club Tour durch die besten Kölns. So was wäre doch mal was Spannendes.“ Sagt Paco mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht, voller Überzeugung.   
„Das geht nicht, Richard sollte schon noch vorsichtig sein, und nicht in vollen Clubs rumhängen. “  
Meldet sich Elli zu Wort.  
„Was meint ihr beiden denn?“ Fragt Saskia Ringo und mich schließlich.  
„Also, wenn ihr in die Clubs wollt macht das ruhig wir bleiben einfach hier. Und wir machen nächste Woche was zusammen dann ist Ringo sicher wieder komplett fit.“ Antworte ich.  
„Nein, wir haben gesagt dieses Wochenende mit allen. Wer weiß schon was nächstes Wochenende wieder alles dazwischen kommt. Und außerdem finden wir bestimmt was, was allen gefällt und nicht so gefährlich ist für Richard. Antwortet Elli mit strengem Blick zu uns.“

„Ok, also mir fällt nichts ein, dir?“ Frage ich Ringo   
„Wir könnten Campen in der Eifel. Dann kann ich mein Zelt für Grönland testen.“ Antwortet Paco ehe Ringo was sagen kann.   
„Super Idee. Da kann Richard nichts passieren und wir können es uns gemütlich machen, wie Saskia sagte. Quasi die perfekte Lösung für alle. “ Stimmt Elli fröhlich mit ein.  
„Campen?“ Kommt es weniger begeistert von Ringo.  
„Komm schon das wird bestimmt lustig. Wir beide alleine in einem Zelt, ohne Tobias der stört.“ Versuche ich Ringo zu überzeugen.   
„Von mir aus. Aber jeder geht in sein Zelt kein Gruppenzelten. Damit das klar ist. “ Sagt Ringo mit entschlossenem Blick in die Runde.  
„keine Angst, jedes Pärchen nimmt ein eigenes Zelt. Und ich mein eigenes ganz für mich alleine.“ Sagt Saskia mit einem knappen Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Spitze dann würde ich sagen auf ein geiles Wochenende.“ Antwortet Paco und reicht allen schnell ein Bier rum um feierlich anzustoßen. 

Der Rest der Woche vergeht wie im Flug, sodass wir mittlerweile bei Freitag sind. Heute steht noch eine Routine Untersuchung bei Ringo an und dann geht es auf in die Eifel ganze zwei Tage alleine mit den besten Freunden und meinem Mann. Ohne den nervigen stress des Alltags einfach mit den besten entspannen, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht warte ich vor dem Behandlungsraum. Wo Ringo gerade untersucht wird. Als die Tür sich öffnet stehe ich direkt auf, um endlich mit meinem Mann nach Hause zu gehen um zu packen.   
„Hi, was sagt der Arzt? Hast du mit ihm über unseren Trip in die Eifel gesprochen?“ Frage ich Ringo direkt.  
„Ja, hab ich. Und ja er hat mir sein ok gegeben. Die Verletzungen sind alle verheilt. Also bitte mach dir keine Sorgen Easy.“ Antwortet Ringo mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ehe er sich zu mir runter beugt um mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Der ist voller Liebe und Zuneigung sodass ich es nur widerwillig zulasse das Ringo den Kuss beendet um stattdessen meine Hand zu greifen um endlich den Weg nach Hause einzuschlagen. 

Dort angekommen werden wir gleich von Elli und Paco begrüßt die bereits fleißig am packen sind.   
Kurz begrüßen wir die beiden ehe ich mich wieder verabschiede um drüben meine Sachen zu packen.  
„So, ich geh mal eben rüber um meine Sachen zu packen dann können wir gleich los.“  
„OK, beeil dich Easy wir wollen so schnell wie möglich los. Damit wir endlich los können desto mehr zeit haben wir in der Eifel.“ Kommt es ungeduldig von Paco der gerade den Rucksack schließt.  
„Ich beeil mich. Bis gleich“ antworte ich schnell ehe ich die Wohnung verlasse.  
„Ich hol dann mal meinen Rucksack runter.“ Sagt Ringo und geht die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer.  
„So, ich wäre dann soweit. Wo ist Ringo?“ Frage ich die beiden als ich wieder in der WG bin.  
„Der ist oben seine Sachen holen. Hat der Arzt noch was gesagt?“ Fragt Elli.  
„OK, ne der meint das die Verletzungen verheilt sind, also alles gut.“ Antworte ich ihr.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen Elli. Mir geht es gut. Außerdem bin ich ja nicht alleine in der Eifel oder. Also hört auf euch Sorgen zu machen, mir geht es gut. Können wir dann mal los?“ Mischt sich Ringo schließlich in das Gespräch ein. Der gerade mit seinem Rucksack auf dem Rücken die letzten Stufen der Treppe runter kommt.

„Ja, genau lass uns endlich losgehen.“ Antwortet Paco weiter voller Ungeduld.   
„Wir sind noch nicht vollzählig, falls es euch entgangen ist. Saskia ist noch nicht da.“ Bremst Elli die beiden aus. Wie aufs Stichwort öffnet sich die Tür und Saskia betritt die Wg.   
„Sorry Leute, ich weiß ich bin spät dran aber ich wollte gerne vorher noch was mit euch besprechen.“ Sagt Saskia direkt.  
„Sag schon Saskia wir wollen endlich los.“ Kommt es direkt von Paco der sich nur mit Mühe vor Vorfreude im Zaun halten kann.  
„Also ich wollte gerne noch jemanden mitnehmen zum campen wenn das für euch ok ist?“  
„Klar, desto mehr wir sind desto lustiger wird es. Aber wen willst du denn mitnehmen?“ Antwortet Elli ihr am schnellsten.  
„Jakob und bevor jetzt irgendwelche dummen Sprüche kommen wir sind nur Freunde. Oder so ähnlich.“   
„Keine Sorge, Saskia. Seid ihr denn schon fertig mit packen? Denn sonst wird Paco gleich noch einen Anfall kriegen wenn wir nicht innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten los können.“ Antworte ich ihr mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Ja, Jakob wartet schon unten auf uns. Meine Sachen stehen auch schon da. Wir müssen nur noch runter gehen.“  
„Na worauf warten wir dann noch. Ab nach unten.“ Sagt Paco mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht und schnappt sich schnell seine Sachen um zur Tür zu gehen. Mit einem letzten Blick zu Ringo schnappe ich mir ebenfalls meinen Rucksack und wir gehen gemeinsam nach unten. Wo Jakob bereits auf uns wartet. 

Als wir schließlich eine Stunde später in der Eifel angekommen sind und auch einen schönen Platz für uns gefunden haben. Lassen wir uns alle erst mal ins Grass fallen. Völlig geschafft von dem Weg sagt erst mal keiner was. Jeder genießt für sich die Aussicht und die Ruhe der Eifel.

„So am besten bauen wir erst mal die Zelte auf, damit wir wenigstens schon mal einen Platz zum Schlafen haben. Was meint ihr?“ Fragt Elli als erstes in die Runde.  
„Gute Idee. Man weiß ja auch nie wann der erste Regenschauer kommt.“ Antwortet Saskia.  
„Hör einfach auf daran zu denken und dann kommt auch nichts. Wirst schon sehen es werden trocken zwei Tage.“ Antwortet Jakob.  
„Na dann auf geht’s.“ Sagt Paco ehe er sich schwungvoll aufrichtet. Mit müdem Gesicht folgen wir ihm und fangen jeweils zu zweit an unsere Zelte aufzubauen. 

„Ringo, warte mal kurz.“ Halte ich Ringo auf bevor er das Zelt auspacken kann.  
„Was gibt es denn?“  
„Du kannst dich auch erst mal weiter ausruhen, ich kann das auch alleine aufbauen. Ich will nicht das du dich überanstrengst.“ Sage ich ihm mit einem sorgevollem Gesicht.  
„Easy mir geht es gut. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen ok. Wir bauen jetzt zusammen das Zelt auf und dann gehen wir zusammen ein paar Fotos für deine Webseite machen nur wir zwei wenn du verstehst.“ Antwortet mir Ringo, ehe er mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen drückt und schließlich beginnt das Zelt aufzubauen. Ohne auf eine Antwort von mir zu warten, was mich kurz innehalten lässt ehe ich ihm zur Hilfe komme.

Als wir schließlich fertig waren mit dem Aufbauen verstauen wir schnell unsere Rucksäcke im Zelt. Mit einem Blick zu den anderen wird schnell klar die brauchen noch Zeit. Was wir mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht zur Kenntnis nehmen. Schnell schnappe ich aus meinem Rucksack meine Kamera um mit Ringo einen kleinen Spaziergang durch den Wald zu machen bis die anderen mit aufbauen fertig sind.

„Während ihr noch fleißig aufbaut gehen wir schon mal die Gegend erkunden.“ Spreche ich in die Runde. Während sich meine Hand automatisch in Ringos schiebt, um endlich Hand in Hand durch den Wald zu laufen. Ohne Stress und ohne störende Mitbewohner einfach nur die Nähe des anderen Genießen   
„Viel Spaß ihr beiden. Haltet schon mal nach Feuerholz Ausschau dann können wir heute Abend ein Lagerfeuer machen und uns Gruselgeschichten erzählen. Wie früher auf Klassenfahrt, ich hab auch Marshmallow mitgenommen.“ Kommt es freudestrahlend von Elli.   
„Machen wir, und ihr passt auf eure Finger auf.“ Antworte ich ihr mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Ehe zeitgleich ein lautes Aua… ertönt. Diesmal von Saskia die sich offenbar auf die Finger eingeklemmt hat.

„Komm gehen wir, ehe die Idioten noch mit wollen.“ Flüstert Ringo mir sanft ins Ohr wobei mir sein heiserer Atem eine Gänsehaut beschert. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren gehen wir schließlich Hand in Hand los. Ohne große miteinander zu reden gehen wir die ersten hundert Meter einfach nur still nebeneinander her, während unsere Hände zwischen uns fest miteinander verschränkt sind.   
„Ich freu mich gar nicht auf die Gruselgeschichte gleich.“ Breche ich schließlich die Stille.   
„Wieso, magst du etwa keine Gruselgeschichten?“ Dreht sich Ringo fragend zu mir.   
„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich hab mich früher als Kind schon immer davor gedrückt. Entweder mir wurde kurzzeitig schlecht oder ich war hundemüde.“ Gebe ich offen zu, ehe ich stehen bleibe um mich vor Ringo zu stellen.  
„Süß, aber mal ehrlich ich hätte nie gedacht dass du Angst vor Gruselgeschichten hast. Aber wenn du natürlich lieber schon ins Zelt willst dann werde ich dich dorthin natürlich sofort begleiten. Ich meine alleine einschlafen ist ja nicht so schön.“ Antwortet mir Ringo mit einem verführerischen Blick, ehe er sich zu mir runterbeugt und wir uns anfangen zu Küssen. Erst ein sanfter und voller Hingabe gefüllter Kuss der schnell an Leidenschaft gewinnt. Was mir langsam weiche Knie macht, sodass ich mich an Ringos Oberteil festkralle um wenigstens ein bisschen halt zu haben ehe meine Knie doch noch wegknicken.  
Als wir uns schließlich voneinander lösen sehe ich Ringo mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht in seine wunderschönen graublauen Augen. Auch er kann das allzu bekannte grinsen nicht aus seinem Gesicht lassen. Weshalb ich immer mehr Lächele, ehe ich mich fest an ihn drücke um ihn einfach genau bei mir zu spüren. Keine Sekunde vergeht ehe ich seine Arme um meine Hüften spüre wie er mich ebenfalls eng an sich drückt. Wir bleiben eine Weile still in den Armen liegend stehen ehe man von weiter weg die anderen rufen hört. Mit einem tiefen seufzen löse ich mich aus der Umarmung und greife wieder Ringos Hand um gemeinsam zurück zum Zeltplatz zu gehen.  
„Los, ich glaube die anderen warten auf uns.“ Spreche ich Ringo kurz an da er immer noch stehen geblieben ist. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug folgt er mir schließlich wiederwillig. 

„Da seid ihr ja wieder. Wir dachten schon ihr wärt im Wald verloren gegangen.“ Kommt es als erstes von Paco.  
„Nein, wir hatten es einfach nicht so eilig. Immerhin sollen wir uns hier entspannen und den stressigen Alltag hinter uns lassen oder nicht.“ Antworte ich Paco mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ehe ich mich zu den anderen setze die sich alle im Kreis um eine Feuerstelle gesetzt haben.  
„ Eben also beruhig dich jetzt sind wir ja da. Was wollt ihr eigentlich jetzt machen? Das wir uns beeilen mussten um her zu kommen.“ Fragt Ringo der erst Paco und dann die anderen ansieht ehe er sich neben mich setzt.   
„Wir müssen noch Feuerholz suchen.“ Sagt Jakob als erstes.   
„Ich würde sagen wir teilen die Gruppe in jeweils 3 Leute auf. Dann können drei Holz suchen und die anderen kümmern sich um Essen, Trinken und ein bisschen Gemütlichkeit.“ Schlägt Saskia vor.   
„Gute Idee. Also freiwillig vor wer macht was?“ Fragt Elli weiter.  
„Also wenn ich vorschlagen darf würde ich sagen Elli, Easy und Saskia bleiben hier und Paco, Ringo und ich suchen Feuerholz. Alles Einverstanden?“ Fragt Jakob in die Runde.  
„Ich würde sagen das Ringo hier bleibt und ich mit euch Holz suchen gehe. Mit seiner Rippenprellung sollte er noch vorsichtig sein.“ Kommt es führsorglich von Elli.  
„Elli, meine Wunden sind verheilt also, bitte hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen. Du bleibst hier und hilfst den beiden und wir gehen jetzt Feuerholz suchen. Auf geht’s.“ Antwortet ihr Ringo mit bestimmender Stimme. Kaum das er aufgestanden ist folgen ihn Jakob und Paco direkt. 

„Aber Richard…“  
„Lass ihn Elli. Er weiß schon was er sich zutrauen kann und was nicht. Außerdem ist Ringo nicht derjenige der den Weiblichen Kram macht das solltest du eigentlich wissen.“ Unterbreche ich sie.   
„Ich weiß. Was habt ihr eigentlich alles mitgenommen?“ Fragt Elli.  
„Also ich hab Cupcakes, Muffins und einen kleinen Kuchen mitgebracht.“ Antwortet Saskia während sie das eben aufgezählte auspackt und in den Dosen vor sich stapelt.   
„Wow, das sieht super lecker aus. Ich hab Marshmallow, Erste Hilfe Kasten und selbstgemachte Erdbeerbowle.“ Sagt Elli schnell ehe die beiden mich ansehen.  
„Süßigkeiten, Wasser, meine Kamera, und Kaffee sonst nichts eigentlich.“ Antworte ich.  
„Easy du bist mein Held, den hab ich total vergessen. Das wären harte zwei Tage ohne Kaffee, ich glaube den brauchen wir alle nicht das wir morgen früh alle miesgelaunt aufeinander losgehen weil uns der morgendliche Kaffee fehlt.“ Sagt Elli ehe sie mich einmal stürmisch umarmt. 

„habt ihr vielleicht irgendeine Idee, wie wir es ein bisschen gemütlicher machen können. Am besten was Ordentliches zum Sitzen denn der Boden ist nicht unbedingt so toll, um da stunden drauf zu sitzen.“ Sagt Saskia mit skeptischem Blick zum Boden, der teilweise ein bisschen aufgeweicht ist.   
„Wir hätten uns Camping Stühle einpacken sollen.“ Antwortet Elli.  
„Oder wir nehmen die Steine dahinten und sitzen wenigstens da drauf. Ist zwar kalt aber wenigstens trocken und man hat ein bisschen Abstand zum Boden.“ Sage ich ehe ich den ersten Stein anhebe um ihn um die Feuerstelle rum zu legen.   
„Spitzen Idee, das sollte reichen und wenn es zu kalt wird nehmen wir halt unsere getragenen Klamotten als Kissen.“ Erweitert Elli meine Idee.   
Schnell räumen wir die 6 Steine rund um die Feuerstelle, als das erledigt ist tragen wir zwei zusätzliche Steine dahin wo wir schließlich die Esssachen und Getränke drauf abstellen. Fertig mit der Arbeit lassen wir uns gerade auf die Steine sinken als die anderen auch schon mit dem Feuerholz wiederkommen.

„Hi na das sieht doch besser aus. Und so gemütlich.“ Sagt Paco als erstes.   
„Wir sind auch pfündig geworden, ich denke mit dem Holz kommen wir die nächsten zwei Tage aus.“ Sagt Jakob mit zufriedener Stimme ehe er sich zu Saskia setzt.  
Während Ringo sein Holz direkt zum Feuer machen vorbereitet, setzt Paco sich ebenfalls zu Elli nachdem er seins hinter die Zelte gelegt hat. Keine fünf Minuten später ist das Feuer dank Ringo schon entzündet.   
„Wow, Ringo ich hätte nie gedacht das du das kannst.“ Kommt es verblüfft von Saskia.  
„Tja, wer kann der kann würd ich sagen.“ Antwortet Ringo mit einem Arroganten und zugleich freudigem Blick. Mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick ins Feuer setzt er sich endlich zu mir. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht gebe ich ihm einen kurzen Kuss ehe wir unsere Aufmerksamkeit wieder den anderen zuwenden.  
„Also Leute wie geht es jetzt weiter.“ Fragt Paco in die Runde.  
„Keine Ahnung, aber mal was anderes habt ihr noch irgendwas Nützliches mitgenommen.“ Sagt Saskia mit Blick zu den drei Jungs.  
„Nichts nur das übliche Zeug.“ Ist Jakob der erste der Antwortet  
„Ich auch nicht.“ Stimmt Paco mit ein.  
„Was ist mit dir Richard? Du scheinst ja ein Profi zu sein.“ Fragt Elli den letzten im Bunde.  
„Danke liebe Elli, aber ich habe auch nichts mitgenommen.“  
„Ich bin sowieso erst mal dafür das wir uns was zu essen machen denn ich hab Hunger. Ihr etwa nicht.“ Mischt Saskia sich schließlich ein.  
„Oh ja. Das ist eine gute Idee, nach der ganzen Schlepperei brauch ich dringend eine Stärkung.“ Stimmt Elli ihr zu.

 

Als wir schließlich eine Stunde später fertig waren mit Essen, hatte Elli bereits die nächste Idee, Gruselgeschichten und peinliche Erlebnisse sollen erzählt werden.

„Also ich würde sagen die Gruselgeschichten verschieben wir auf heute Nacht wenn es auch dunkel ist da passen sie einfach besser.“ Sagt Ringo mit einem süffisantem lächeln in meine Richtung.  
„Genau Ringo hat Recht. Jetzt fehlt einfach das passende Feeling.“ Bestätigt Paco.   
„Na gut dann fang ich mal an mit einer meiner peinlichsten Erlebnisse.“ Kommt es als erstes von Jakob, der sich aufrichtet ehe er anfängt zu erzählen.

Beginn der Erzählung

Das war kurz nach meiner bestanden Prüfung zum Polizisten, da bin ich mit ein paar meiner Kumpel alle verkleidet in Polizisten Uniform in eine bar gegangen um Frauen aufzureißen. Noch Total nüchtern wollten wir auf unsere bestanden Prüfung anstoßen, und naja nach der dritten Runde Tequila waren wir halt alle schon ordentlich angetrunken und haben uns halt nach netten Begleitungen für den Abend umgesehen. Also trafen wir auf eine Gruppe von Frauen etwas älter als wir, die alle wirklich gut aussahen. Naja wie es dann so wahr hat sich jeder von meinen Kumpel eine mit nach Hause genommen. Ich natürlich auch, und wie es dann so kam könnt ihr euch ja vorstellen. Als ich jedoch am nächsten Morgen wieder einigermaßen nüchtern aufgewacht bin war Sie immer noch da. Als dann ihr Handy geklingelt hat ist sie sofort wach geworden, ich hatte schon ein gutes Gefühl das ich Sie gleich wieder los werde um so gut es geht noch auszunüchtern bis ich zum Dienst muss. Zu meiner großen Überraschung sollte ich Sie da bereits wieder sehen. Denn Sie war meine spätere Vorgesetzte.   
Ende der Erzählung 

„Nein, du hast echt mit deiner späteren Chefin geschlafen. Haha, das nenn ich mal ein super Beginn für eine lange Freundschaft als Kollegen.“ Ist Ringo der erste der das Wort nach der Erzählung ergreift, der Rest lacht entweder noch oder wie Saskia und ich gucken geschockt von Jakob zu den anderen.   
„Wie hat Sie denn auf dich Reagiert als sie dich erkannt hat.“ Fragt Paco schließlich  
„Sie wollte sich direkt versetzen lassen.“ Antwortet Jakob.  
„War der Sex etwa so mies das sie so schnell es geht die Flucht vor dir ergriffen hat.“ Kommt es immer noch lachend von Ringo.   
„Also was ich noch weiß das es ziemlich lange gedauert hat, und sie wohl gut geschrien hat, so hat es mir zu mindestens mein Nachbar hinterher erzählt.“ Gibt Jakob schließlich an.  
„ Komm gib gar nicht so an du warst besoffen, da weiß man eh nichts mehr nach.“ Sagt Ringo ehe er sich sein Glas neu mit der Bowle füllt.   
„Wer kann der kann, würde ich sagen. Aber ich hab mal eine Frage an dich. Du bist doch eigentlich Bi oder? “ Fragt Jakob.  
„Ja, und was willst du wissen.“ Stellt Ringo die Gegenfrage und setzt sich wieder zu mir.  
„Nimm mir das bitte nicht üblen, und du musst da drauf auch nicht antworten wenn es dir unangenehm ist. Aber hattest du mehr Beziehungen mit Frauen oder Männern?“ Kommt es neugierig von Jakob.   
Einen Moment herrscht eisige Stille, lediglich das Knistern vom Holz ist zu hören. Ich vermeide es in dem Moment Ringo anzusehen sondern beschließe ebenfalls meine leere Wasserflasche zu wechseln. Mit einem kurzen Atemzug stehe ich auf um in mein Zelt zu gehen um eine neue Flasche Wasser zu holen. 

„Mit Frauen, ich hatte am Anfang so meine Probleme damit dazu zu stehen auch Männer anziehend zu finden deshalb. “ Antwortet Ringo schließlich auf Jakobs Frage, wobei er ihn genau beobachtet um in seinem Gesicht genau abzulesen wie er zu der Antwort steht.  
„Kann ich mir irgendwie vorstellen, aber jetzt scheint es dir ja nichts mehr auszumachen. Wenn man euch so beobachtet.“ Antwortet Jakob mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.  
Kaum setzte ich mich gerade wieder neben Ringo werde ich direkt von Saskia angesprochen.  
„Easy, kommst du kurz mit ich wollte mir ein bisschen die Beine vertreten. Und alleine würde ich ungerne in den Wald reinlaufen.“  
„Ich kann dich auch begleiten Schwesterchen.“ Mischt sich Paco ein.  
„Nein, schon gut bleib du hier und pass auf das die anderen kein Blödsinn machen.“ Antwortet Saskia schnell, ehe sie Aufsteht und neben mir stehen bleibt.  
Ohne was zu sagen stehe ich ebenfalls auf und wir verabschieden uns mit einem schnellen „ Bis gleich“ von den andern.  
Den Irritierten Blick von Ringo im Nacken spürend folge ich Saskia schnell in den Wald um den unangenehmen Blicken der anderen zu Entkommen.

„Puh, endlich sind wir weit genug weg. Tut mir Leid wenn ich dich damit überfallen habe, aber du sahst mir aus, als bräuchtest du auch kurz ein bisschen Abstand von den andern.“ Sagt Saskia mit einem kleinem Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Ja, ist alles gut mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich fand es nur ziemlich unangenehm dabei zu sitzen  
als momentan fester Freund.“ Antworte ich ihr ehrlich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„kann ich verstehen als Jakob gerade von seinem One-Night Stand erzählt hat wäre ich am liebsten direkt abgehauen, das muss ich nämlich echt nicht wissen.“ Sagt Saskia mit erhobenen Händen.  
„ja, auch wenn es lange her ist bleibt es unangenehm oder?“  
„Oh ja. Ich meine muss man alles von dem Sexleben eines Partners wissen bevor man zusammen kommt?“ Fragt Saskia mich mit genervtem Blick.  
„Also ich persönlich will nicht wissen mit wem Ringo schon alles im Bett gelandet ist. Das ist seine Privat Sache und gehört für mich nicht zu so einer Situation wie gerade. Denn ich bin sicher da wären genug Jugendfrei Geschichten die man erzählen könnte.“ Antworte ich ihr ehrlich.  
„Eben, wenn ich das Gespräch jetzt wieder mit Elli besprochen hätte würde die wieder sagen das ich zu verkrampft bin und das es einfach normal ist das Männer damit angeben.“   
„Das kann sein, aber ich finde das sollte eben nicht so in aller Öffentlichkeit sein, wenn man sich privat unter Männern trifft gut, es gibt so welche die immer angeben müssen. Aber jetzt beim Lagerfeuer wo auch Frauen dabei sind finde ich es einfach unpassend.“  
„Danke Easy. Du bist echt ein guter Zuhörer. Es wird langsam dunkel, wir sollten zu den andern zurück bevor sie sich Sorgen machen.“ Sagt Saskia mit Blick in den Himmel der sich langsam verdunkelt.  
„Du hast Recht. Jetzt wollte Elli doch Gruselgeschichten erzählen. Das ist ja super.“ Antworte ich ihr, während wir uns zeitgleich auf den Weg zurück zu den anderen machen.  
„magst du keine Gruselgeschichten?“ Fragt Saskia mich.  
„Nein, nicht wirklich. Horrorfilme sind ok aber Gruselgeschichten alleine im Wald, nein das mag ich garantiert nicht.“

„Dann heißt es für dich gleich wohl Augen zu und durch oder hast du dir einen Notfallplan ausgedacht?“ Fragt Saskia mich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht wo ich nicht genau deuten kann ob sie sich über mich amüsiert oder ob sie einfach nur glücklich ist.   
„Ich werde mir wohl eins zwei Geschichten anhören und dann sagen das ich müde bin und mich ins Zelt verkriechen. In der Hoffnung schnell einzuschlafen, damit ich nichts mehr von den Geschichten mitbekomme.“ Antworte ich ihr entschlossen.  
„Ok, das sollte funktionieren.“ Bestätigt mir Saskia ehe wir zurück bei den anderen sind. 

„Da seid ihr ja endlich wieder, ich dachte schon ihr habt euch in dem dunklen Wald verlaufen.“ Kommt es besorgt von Elli die, direkt von ihrem Platz aufgesprungen ist als Sie uns gesehen hat.  
„nein, alles gut. Und hier bei euch? Habt ihr noch lustige Geschichten gehört.“ Frage ich Elli mit einem kurzen Blick zu den anderen.  
„Nein, die Jungs reden über Fußball und Sport im Allgemeinen. Also nichts Spannendes, wir haben übrigens eine Planänderung gemacht und die Gruselgeschichten auf morgen oder so verschoben. Dann können wir uns erst mal ausruhen und morgen wieder mit neuer Kraft die Eifel unsicher machen. Seid ihr damit einverstanden?“ Fragt Elli mit abwechselnden Blick zu Saskia und mir.  
„Klar, ich bin eh ziemlich kaputt, und würde nicht viele Geschichten mitbekommen.“ Antwortet Saskia ehe sie die letzten Meter zu den anderen überwindet.

„Du Easy. Warte mal kurz.“ Hält mich Elli auf ehe ich an ihr vorbei gehen kann.  
„Was ist denn?“ Frage ich Sie abwartend.  
„Das wollte ich eher dich fragen. Du sahst gerade nicht so glücklich aus, als Jakob mit Ringo über seine früheren Beziehungen gesprochen hat.“ Antwortet Elli mit einem besorgtem Blick.  
„Ich fand das halt nicht ganz so passend, aber wenn Ringo das von sich aus erzählt ist das seine Sache. Ich war halt nur überrascht über die Frage.“ Antworte ich ihr mit leiser Stimme, mit Blick zu Ringo der gerade befreit lacht. Was mir ein Grinsen ins Gesicht zaubert, Ringo mal so unbeschwert mit Freunden reden und Lachen zu sehen erlebt man ja nicht alle Tage.  
„Ok. Dann ist gut.“ Sagt Elli ehe sie ihren Arm bei mir einharkt um mich die letzten Meter zurück zu den anderen zu ziehen.

Dort angekommen löst sie sich wieder von meinem Arm um sich zurück zu Paco zu setzen. Mein Weg führt mich wieder zurück an Ringos Seite. Der mich gleich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ansieht.  
„Na genug die Beine vertreten? Oder gibt es da ein Geheimnis wovon ich nichts wissen darf.“ Höre ich Ringo mir ins Ohr flüstern.   
„Ja, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, auch mir ist es manchmal ein bisschen viel wenn wir alle zusammen sitzen. Da ist so ein kleiner Spaziergang manchmal echt genial.“ Antworte ich ihm ebenfalls im Flüsterton zurück.  
„Obwohl mir deine Gesellschaft natürlich tausend Mal lieber gewesen wäre.“ Füge ich in einer tieferen Stimmlage hinzu. Was Ringo sofort ein wenig erröten lässt.   
„Herr Winter, wollen Sie mich gerade in Versuchung führen, unanständige Dinge in der Öffentlichkeit mit ihnen zu machen.“ Kommt es ebenfalls flirtend von Ringo ehe er mir einen kleinen Kuss in den Nacken haucht. Was bei mir eine direkte Gänsehaut zur Folge hat.   
Die Luft zwischen uns knistert gewaltig und das kommt sicher nicht nur vom Holz was nach und nach abbrennt. Ehe ich noch was zu Ringo sagen kann werden wir aus unserer kleinen Welt gerissen.

„Hallo Erde an Ringo und Easy. Wir haben euch was gefragt.“ Kommt es störend von Jakob.  
Mit einem kurzen brummen von Ringo dreht er sich wieder zu den anderen um. Ich lehne mich lieber mit dem Kopf an seine starke Schulter und greife nach seiner Hand um sie sanft mit meiner zu verbinden indem ich mein Finger direkt in seine schiebe und sie kurz liebevoll drücke um ihm meinen Beistand wenigstens etwas zu vermitteln.   
„Was wollt ihr denn so wichtiges?“ Antwortet Ringo ihm ehe er kurz auf unsere ineinander verschränkten Hände sieht, um schließlich wieder mit ernstem Blick zu Jakob zu sehen.  
„Wir wollten morgen eine Wanderung durch die Eifel machen, seid ihr dabei oder wollt ihr für euch bleiben um du weißt schon was zu machen.“ 

„Erstens geht es dich nichts an was wir wann und wie in unserem Zelt machen und zweitens ja wir kommen mit dabei kannst du gleich ein paar neue Fotos für deine Webseite machen.“ Sagt Ringo mit sanfterer Stimme zu mir. Mehr als ein kurzes Nicken antworte ich nicht, was von Ringo mit einem kurzen Lächeln belächelt wird.   
„Wir gehen mal ins Zelt, bevor Easy gleich hier einschläft. Bis Morgen.“ Sagt Ringo schnell in Richtung der anderen ehe er sich erhebt und mich mit hochzieht um ins Zelt zu gehen.  
„Gute Nacht ihr beiden.“ Ruft Elli schnell hinterher.

Im Zelt 

„Gehen wir direkt schlafen, ich bin wirklich müde.“ Sage ich zu Ringo der sich genauso wie ich gerade umzieht. Nur in Boxershorts und T-Shirt sieht er mich mit einem Lächeln an.  
„Klar, ich will ja nicht dass du morgen den spannenden Trip verschläfst. Denn so wie ich Paco kenne wird der Trip lang und abenteuerlich.“ Antwortet mir Ringo ehe er unter seinem Schlafsack kriecht.  
„Stimmt, ich glaube dass ich morgen den Muskelkater meines Lebens bekomme. Ihr seid wenigstens alle im Training im Gegensatz zu mir.“ Antworte ich ihm, ehe ich mich ebenfalls in meinem Schlafsacke lege.   
„Ach komm, Saskia ist auch nicht die Sportlichste. Und selbst wenn du nicht mehr kannst, können wir ja auch Pausen machen. Ich bin mir fast sicher das Elli darauf achten wird das wir viele Pausen machen. “  
„Stimmt. Hauptsache wir haben Spaß, dann ist der Weg egal.“ Sage ich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Eben, also entspann dich. Immerhin kannst du schöne Fotos machen, das ist doch die Hauptsache.“ Antwortet Ringo, ehe er mit seinem Schlafsack näher zu mir rutscht und mich sanft in seine Arme zieht.

„ Ja, aber jetzt genieße ich einfach die Ruhe, nur mit dir alleine zu sein. Darauf freue ich mich schon den ganzen Tag.“ Flüstere ich ihm sanft ins Ohr ehe ich meine Arme um seinen Oberkörper lege um mich eng an seine Brust zu kuscheln. Mit einem letzten Kuss auf seine Lippen schließe ich die Augen und genieße die Nähe zu Ringo. Mit der Melodie seines Herzschlages im Ohr schlafe ich schließlich ein.  
„Gute Nacht mein Schatz.“ Flüstert mir Ringo sanft ins Ohr, was ich jedoch nicht mehr höre.  
Der nächste Morgen

„Guten Morgen Elli. Hast du gut geschlafen?“ Fragt Saskia als sie auf Elli zugeht die bereits wieder um das abgebrannte Lagerfeuer von gestern sitzt.   
„Ja, und du? Hattest du genug Platz in eurem Zelt?“ Antwortet Elli mit einem kurzen Blick zum Zelt ehe sie wieder zu Saskia guckt die sich zu ihr gesetzt hat.   
„naja, es geht. War aber alles nicht schlimm, so hab ich wenigstens nicht gefroren. Und die anderen schlafen noch?“  
„Oh verstehe. Ja denk schon Paco auf jeden Fall, was im Zelt der der anderen beiden ist kann ich nicht sagen.“ Sagt Elli mit gespanntem Blick zum Zelt von Ringo und Mir.   
„Also hören tut man nichts. Sprich sie werden wohl noch schlafen.“ Antwortet Saskia mit kurzem Blick zum Zelt.   
„Manchmal frage ich mich aber echt wie Easy sich ausgerechnet in Ringo verknallen konnte. Und ihm nach dem Mist auch noch zu verzeihen, das finde ich schon echt hart. Ich kann es einfach nicht verstehen. “ Fügt Saskia mit skeptischer Mine hinzu ehe sie einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Wasserflasche trinkt.  
„Wenn Richard will kann er ein wirklich super Typ sein. Er weiß sich glaube ich aber manchmal einfach nicht richtig auszudrücken. Und kommt mit seinen Gefühlen anderen gegenüber nicht so klar, weshalb er lieber der Einzelgänger war. Was auf Dauer echt einsam und arrogant werden lässt wie wir sehen. Aber Easy tut ihm gut, so wie er jetzt ist habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen, so ausgeglichen und fröhlich. Ich wünsche den beiden echt alles glück der Welt, sie haben es verdient glücklich zu sein, ich hoffe das bald mal auch bei Tobias angekommen ist. Denn den Stress den braucht keiner.“ Beendet Elli ihre Antwort mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. 

Wie aufs Stichwort öffnet sich das Zelt, und beiden sehen gespannt hin wer da gerade erwacht ist.

„Guten Morgen Easy.“ Kommt es fröhlich von den beiden.  
„Morgen ihr zwei.“ Antworte ich ein wenig verschlafen, ehe ich mich mir einen frischen Kaffee koche.   
„Du bist echt mein persönlicher Held, Easy. Ohne Kaffee dreh ich sonst bald durch. Gut das du daran gedacht hast.“ Antwortet Elli begeistert, ehe sie ihren Thermobecher holt um sich ebenfalls etwas Kaffee zu nehmen der soeben fertig ist.   
„Schläft Ringo noch?“ Fragt Saskia mich.   
„Ja, aber ich glaube nicht mehr lange.“   
„Wieso?“ Fragt Saskia skeptisch.  
„Habt ihr so eine Spirituelle Bindung das der eine nicht mehr ohne den andern schlafen kann oder wie?“ Antwortet Elli amüsiert, was jedoch in der Sekunde erstarrt als das Zelt erneut aufgeht und Ringo sich katzenhaft davor streckt.  
„Wahnsinn. Das ist unmöglich. Du hast uns bestimmt verarscht und er war schon wach als du raus kamst.“ Antwortet Saskia mit musterndem Blick zu Ringo. 

„Nein, ehrlich er hat noch geschlafen. Aber seit dem ich mit Ringo jeden Morgen zusammen aufwache merkt man sich die eine oder andere Regung. Und deshalb war es nur noch eine Frage von Minuten bis er wach wird.“ Antworte ich den Beiden mit ernstem Blick.  
„Stimmt, das könnte schon sein Paco liegt meistens auf dem Rücken und bevor er wach wird dreht er sich immer auf die Seite mit Blick zu mir.“ Murmelt Elli vor sich hin, als auch Ringo zu uns kommt.  
„Guten Morgen Ringo.“ Begrüßt Saskia ihn direkt mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.   
„Morgen. Habt ihr schon Kaffee fertig?“ Antwortet Ringo kurz, ehe er sich zu mir runter beugt und mir einen sanften Guten Morgen Kuss auf die Lippen drückt.   
„Oh, ja wir hatten welchen gekocht aber der ist jetzt leider leer. Tut mir leid Richard du musst wohl kurz warten bis der neue gekocht ist.“ Antwortet Elli schuldbewusst.  
„Wie da war doch gerade noch was drin.“ Mischt sich Saskia ein.  
„Ja, gerade aber jetzt halt nicht mehr.“ Antwortet Elli, ehe sie vorsorglich von ihrem Platz aufsteht um ins Zelt zu gehen. Da sie ihren Mitbewohner gut genug kennt, der jetzt wahrscheinlich explodieren wird, da er es hasst morgens ohne Kaffee wach zu werden. Was sie oft genug morgens in der WG feststellen musste. Doch statt zu explodieren setzt sich Ringo neben mich und legt verschlafen und wartend den Kopf an meine Schulter. Was uns einige überraschte Blicke von Saskia einbringt. Ringo kuschelt fast öffentlich mit mir! Was wohl für Saskia eine Art Naturerscheinung ist. Mich jedoch lässt es nur schmunzeln ehe ich Ringo meinen Kaffee vor die Nase halte. Sodass der Duft von frischen Kaffee in seine Nase steigt.

„na los trink schon Ringo. “ Spreche ich ihn mit sanfter Stimme an.  
„Danke. “ Flüstert er mir mit leiser Stimme zu ehe er den Becher entgegen nimmt um einen Schluck zu trinken.  
Den Rest des morgens verbrachten wir in mehr oder weniger Stillen runde bis alle wieder munterer und wacher warn. 

„So seid ihr alle bereit für den Trip durch den Wald.“ Sagt Paco mit euphorischer Stimme ehe er aufsteht um seinen Rucksack umzuschnallen der das notwenigste für den Tag beinhaltet.  
„Ja, Moment noch, jetzt können wir los.“ Antwortet Elli die schnell den erste Hilfe Kasten einpackt bevor wir losgehen können. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht verschränke ich meine Finger mit Ringos. Mit einem kurzen Blick zu unseren Finger geht Ringo schließlich los mit einem kurzen Grinsen im Gesicht folge ich ihm.   
Begeistert von der Umgebung laufen wir gemeinsam freudestrahlend durch den Wald. Hin und wieder unterbrechen wir das laufen um lustige Fotos von uns zu schießen oder von der Umgebung.   
Die Stimmung ist ausgelassen und lustig, sodass mir der Weg nur halb so lang vorkommt. Als wir schließlich an eine Berghütte ankommen beschließen wir eine größere Pause zum Essen einzulegen.

„Wir haben echt glück, das Wetter ist perfekt. Weder zu kalt noch zu warm, besser geht es echt nicht.“ Sagt Saskia mit Blick hoch in den Himmel.  
„Auf jeden Fall. Und was das Beste ist wir können endlich abschalten und die Ruhe genießen.“ Antwortet Elli ehe sie sich an Pacos Seite kuschelt.  
„Ich find es einfach nur ein cooles Abenteuer, immerhin kann ich es endlich wieder genießen mit meinen eigenen Beinen durch den Wald zu laufen. Das hätte ich mir vor einem Jahr nicht mal zu träumen gewagt.“ Sagt Paco mit einem Gesicht das pure Lebensenergie ausstrahlt.  
„Ich freu mich auch das wir es geschafft haben, jetzt gemeinsam hier oben zu sitzen und uns die Berge ansehen können.“ Antwortet Elli mit verträumter Stimme.  
„Ich weiß auch wenn es nicht die feine englische Art war, wie ihr beide es geschafft habt mich in die Studie zu bringen. Aber ich danke euch trotzdem dafür. Auch wenn ich es immer noch nicht ganz ok finde das ihr mir das verheimlicht habt.“ Sagt Paco mit ernster Stimme während er zwischen Ringo und Elli hin und her sieht.

„Darf ich fragen was ihr gemacht habt?“ Fragt Jakob zögerlich.  
„Ich hab mich in das Uni System gehackt und Paco auf die Liste gesetzt, obwohl er vorher durch ein Losverfahren nicht ausgesucht wurde.“ Antwortet Ringo.  
„Du hättest es ja nicht gemacht wenn ich dich nicht dazu gebracht hätte.“ Mischt sich Elli schnell ein.  
„Aber wehe du nimmst das jetzt als Polizist auf um Ringo in den Knast zu bringen.“ Unterbreche ich Elli die gerade noch was sagen wollte.  
Mit ernstem Gesicht sieht mich Jakob an, ehe er schließlich anfängt zu lachen.  
„mach dir keine Sorgen Easy. Ich bin ganz offiziell als Begleitung von Saskia da. Der Polizist in mir ist zuhause. Und selbst der verteilt nur noch Strafzettel, also beruhig dich.“ Antwortet Jakob.   
„Gut, das will ich auch hoffen. Denn sonst müssen wir dich leider an den Baum Ketten und dich hier alleine zurück lassen.“ Antworte ich ihm ebenfalls lustig.  
Nachdem alle gemeinsam anfangen zu lachen, klingelt unverhofft Saskias Handy dazwischen. Weshalb wir uns alle beruhigen und gespannt auf Saskia gucken die soeben aufgestanden ist zum Telefonieren.  
Mit schlechter Laune kommt Sie schließlich zu uns zurück.

„Leute, ich muss heute noch zurück nach Köln. Herr Huber hat ml wieder Aufgaben für mich die bis Montag fertig sein sollen.“   
„Ne, das ist doch nicht sein Ernst. Es ist Wochenende darauf kann er doch gefälligst auch mal Rücksicht nehmen.“ Antwortet Elli wütend.  
„Rücksicht nehmen ist nicht Benedikts Stärke, weshalb es manchmal echt schwer ist mit ihm zu arbeiten. Aber ich lass dich nicht alleine fahren ich komme mit.“ Antwortet Jakob.  
„Wir fahren auch mit zurück. Dann kannst du Gianni morgen noch in der Turnhalle helfen und ich kann Till im Schiller helfen. Und beim nächsten Ausflug nehmen sich alle Urlaub aus dem man nicht rauszitiert werden kann, verstanden.“ Sagt Elli mit leicht strenger Mine in die Runde.   
„Ihr könnt ruhig hier bleiben ist kein Problem.“ Versucht Saskia uns davon zu überzeugen den Ausflug auch ohne Sie fortzuführen. 

„Schon gut Saskia. Wir können uns auch einen schönen Abend zuhause machen.“ Antwortet Elli und läuft entschlossen zum Zeltplatz zurück.   
Schnell packen wir unsere Sachen zusammen um Elli zu folgen. Wieder eingeholt höre ich Saskia, Paco und Elli nach wie vor, vor uns diskutieren. Auch ohne genau zu hören was Sie sagen ist der Sieger dieser Diskussion bereits klar ablesbar, denn nach Ellis Gesichtsausdruck ist klar dass sie nicht Nachgeben wird.

„Du Easy…“ Spricht mich plötzlich Ringo an der gerade noch mit Jakob gesprochen hat.  
„Was denn los?“ Frag ich ihn direkt, und sehe ihn dabei genau an, weshalb ich zwangsläufig stehen bleibe, nachdem Ringo sich vor mich gestellt hat öffnet er endlich wieder seine Lippen.  
„Wollen wir vielleicht diese Nacht noch alleine hier bleiben. Und morgen zurückgehen?“  
„Gerne. Aber ist das nicht blöd wenn wir alleine hier bleiben.“ Antworte ich, ehe ich die Distanz zwischen uns schließe und meine Arme um seine Hüfte lege um mich enger an ihn zu kuscheln.  
„Na und selbst wenn. Ich finde wir haben uns die Auszeit verdient. Und Saskia hat gerade selbst gesagt wir sollen hier bleiben.“ Antwortet Ringo, und umarmt mich seinerseits ebenfalls.  
„Stimmt, du hast Recht. Genießen wir den Abend zu zweit hier noch und fahren erst morgen zurück.“ Antworte ich ihm mit entschlossenem Blick ehe ich mich aus seiner Umarmung löse um seine Finger wieder mit meinen zu verschränken. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht nehmen wir den Weg zurück wieder auf.   
Am Zeltplatz angekommen werden wir von den anderen bereits erwartet. 

„Da seid ihr ja. Ich dachte schon ihr wert verloren gegangen.“ Spricht Elli uns als erstes an.  
„Nein, wir hatten nur was zu klären.“ Antworte ich ihr, mit einem Blick zu Ringo will ich gerade fortfahren als Ringo mich unterbricht.  
„Wir bleiben die Nacht über noch hier. Und kommen morgen nach.“  
„Ok, wenn ihr meint. Könnt ihr uns vielleicht helfen beim Zeltabbau damit wir so schnell es geht wieder in Köln sind.“ Antwortet Saskia als erstes.  
Als die Zelte schließlich eine halbe Stunde später wieder zusammengepackt sind, verabschieden wir uns kurz voneinander. 

„Viel Spaß euch beiden. Und passt mir ja auf das euch nichts passiert.“ Ruft Elli noch im Weggehen zu uns zurück.   
„Machen wir. Meldet euch wenn ihr in Köln angekommen seid.“ Rufe ich ihnen ebenfalls schnell zu ehe ich mich zu Ringo drehe. Der mich bereits mit seinen wunderschönen blaugrauen Augen ansieht.  
Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht lege ich meine Arme wieder um seine Taille um wieder eng an seinen Körper zu sein.

„So, jetzt haben wir den ganzen Wald für uns alleine. Keiner mehr der uns stören kann.“ Flüstere ich ihm mit tiefer Stimme zu. Was Ringos Grinsen direkt noch weiter anfeuert, ohne groß auf eine Antwort zu warten schließe ich die letzte Distanz die unsere Lippen noch voneinander trennen und küsse ihn endlich wieder ohne die Blicke der anderen auf uns zu spüren. Ringo erwidert den Kuss direkt und lässt eine seiner Hände in meinen Nacken fahren um mich noch näher an sich zu drücken. Während die andere Hand sanft über meinen Rücken gleitet, intensivieren seine Lippen den Kuss. Mit einem leisen stöhnen auf den Lippen löse ich mich nur minimal von ihm, um wieder Luft in meine Lungen zu bekommen.  
„Wir sollten lieber ins Zelt gehen, der Boden ist mir zu unbequem. “ Kommt es verführerisch von Ringo.  
„Stimmt.“ Antworte ich ihm kurz ehe ich ihn in unser Zelt ziehe.


End file.
